


Toho University

by DecaDriver



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, College, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecaDriver/pseuds/DecaDriver
Summary: A slow burn romance/human au. Godzilla, Mothra, and their group of friends (Anguirus, Rodan, ect) are beginning college. Godzilla and Mothra have a thing for eachother but both are paranoid about saying it to the other because they don't think the other feels the same, even though everyone else thinks it's obvious. Hijinks ensue as the group gets used to the new school and schedule while their friends, in their own ways, try to nudge Godzilla and Mothra towards what they believe is inevitable and ultimately good for the two.





	1. Welcome to Toho U

Chapter 1: Welcome to Toho U

April 1st, day one of college at Toho University for the incoming high schoolers and, In particular, for a group of friends who either never thought they’d get this far or had to work their ass off to get in. 3 of these students began making their way across the campus, drawing a bit of attention for their... shall we say... standoffish appearance.

On the left side of the small group was a thin young man of average height, of particular note was his brick red hair styled in a pair of swooped back spikes above his ears that bean at the crown of his head and stretched about an inch passed the back of his head, a large nose that some might say looked a birds beak, and his slightly high pitched cackling voice that seemed to carry a constant hint of sarcasm. His name: Rodan Uruki. To the right, a short, seemingly stocky man with pale brown hair that spiked in random directions, he had a slightly upturned nose and spoke a little slowly in a deep voice. He was Anguirus Tezuka. Drawing the most attention by far however was the young man in the middle of the two, he stood head and shoulders above his brown haired friend and the redhead only came up to his shoulder. He was broad, visibly well built and had long spiked black hair that went down to his shoulder blades with a single streak of blue that stretched it’s entire length starting by his forehead. His voice was mildly deep and gruff and seemed to command the attention of whoever heard it, combined with his fiery orange eyes one would think him quite popular... if not for his face. When relaxed his face made his brow appear heavier than it truly was and he wore a nasty scowl that made him appear perpetually pissed at the world, this wasn’t necessarily the case but he had no real solution to this problem and had long since learned to live with it. His name, Godzilla Nakajima.

The three freshman walked across the campus on their way to the years opening ceremony, chatting and making jokes along the way. Godzilla suddenly stopped and shook his head slightly before saying “I can’t believe you guys are actually here.”

“Well that’s a little harsh.” said Rodan “Are you calling us stupid?”

“No, let me finish.” Said the big man “I mean, I know why I got in here, this place used to have the countries most successful college level martial arts team, the want to recapture that, so I got a scholarship from them to help with that. But you two...” he said gesturing to his friends “and the other guys... wherever the hell they are...” saying as he gave a quick look around “there were better options for what you all wanted to do. So, yeah, I guess I am sort of calling you stupid for coming here instead of going somewhere more useful.”

Anguirus looked up at his tall friend and patted his back before saying “look man, we all agreed to come here when we heard about T.U. giving you a scholarship, and even if the rest had backed out, the three of us, we stick together. It’s been like that since we were... what... six... seven years old? So we’re cool with it.”

Rodan quickly chipped in with “Besides, either way I already lost a month or so of sleep studying for the entrance exams, so if this doesn’t work then THE JOKES ON ME haha... ooogh.”

“Hah, I should bop you two on the head for doing this to yourselves.” Godzilla grinned. “Then again, the lot of us are all assholes so we deserve it.” The three had a laugh at this and continued on their way.

“Hey Goji! Anguirus, Rodan!” Came a voice that caused three boys to stop in their tracks. Godzilla’s heart skipped a beat as they turned around to greet it’s owner, whom was simultaneously the first and last person Godzilla wanted to see that day. She had a slim figure, deep blue eyes, long silvery hair, stood no taller than Anguirus, and had a multi-coloured butterfly clip in her hair, Mothra Kagawa. She was the only person who Godzilla allowed to call him Goji, and all his friends except Mothra knew why.

Godzilla’s face softened slightly at the sight of his long time crush and he smiled slightly before answering. “Hey Mothy, thought you were already at the auditorium for the opening.” He was the only person allowed to call her that, all of Mothra’s friends, except Godzilla, knew why.

“I actually overslept a little bit, so I was worried I might have missed it” she said with a smile and soft giggle that drove the big guys heart into overdrive. “Oh!” she exclaimed while checking her watch. “I wish I could chat with you guys, but I have to find a spot at the front or I won’t be able to see anything. See you all later!” she called back at them with a wave and a smile as she jogged off.

The three waved back and Godzilla simply stood there, spaced out and lost in his own world. Anguirus and Rodan looked up at him and then to each other with slightly annoyed faces. Anguirus elbowed Godzilla in the ribs to snap him out of his trance. Godzilla quickly shook his head and cleared his throat before responding somewhat intelligibly “Oh-um- yeah... right. ... what?” he said looking down at his friends.

“I can’t believe this.” Said Rodan. “What, what is it?” Godzilla asked. “You did it again.” Responded Anguirus, “your brain just- poof- vanished. This happens like, every other time you see her. I am AMAZED that since graduation, you have gotten no better.” He continued. “You’ve known her since middle school, and clearly been in love with her since, at least, day one of high school. Yet your still like *this*.” Rodan added and imitated the big guy just moments before “Do we have to confiscate your man card or something, physically push you to fess up, bribe you?”. “Enough!” Godzilla interrupted, and put his hands up to silence the two “We’re not having this conversation today, enough shits going on. Besides, I got... reasons and... stuff... for not saying anything. Now let’s just get to the opening ceremony and continue this conversation never.” The big guy said as he stomped off. His friends groaned in disappointment before following, throwing a couple more jabs Godzila’s way before he became visibly annoyed. As the ceremony to welcome the freshman to Toho University began and all the students stood in the auditorium paying varying degrees of attention, various thoughts flooded their minds. Godzilla, having since recollected himself from the earlier events couldn’t block out one particularly loud part of his brain that had been asking him this question ever since he got his scholarship notice ‘Anguirus wants to be an archaeologist, Rodan a pilot, Mothras doubling in music and medicine... I’m here because I hit people good... WHAT THE FUCK AM I GONNA DO WITH MY LIFE?’


	2. Chapter 2: Another Perspective

Mothra groaned slightly as thin beams of sunlight hit her face, forcing her awake. She rubbed the last remnants of sleep from her eyes, stretched her arms, and gave a quick glance around what, used to be, her room at her parents house. Over the last few weeks she had moved most of her clothes and personal belongings to her dorm room at Toho U, now it was mostly bare aside from a few posters and items from her childhood she deemed too embarrassing to bring with her to college. Her parents had convinced her to stay one last night before school began, upon her agreement they rolled out the spare sleeping and sheets in her old room. Mothra startled herself however upon checking her phone for the time to find that she had completely slept through her alarm, “What!?” she exclaimed “Oh nonononono... Okay... calm down, it’s not that late.” She began calming herself “My schedule is a little off, but as long as I don’t get too distracted I should be fine.” The silvery haired girl reasoned as she aced around the room before heading to the door. Almost immediately upon exiting she spotted her younger brother, Battra, he had red eyes, contrasting her blue ones, and black hair that he spiked up into three “horns” by using noticeable amounts of hair gel . Upon seeing his sister Battra, called down the stairs to their parents saying “Mother, father, the dark maiden has exited her chamber!”. “Ugh...” groaned Mothra, “It’s too early for this.” She mumbled as she made her way to the bathroom, the girl was in no mood to deal with her brother, who was currently in the middle of the ever mocked “Chuunibyou” phase for middle schoolers. She remembered when her friend Manda went through it and declared himself a “descendant of the gods of Mu.”, as for her brother, he had started claiming that one day he would “sprout great red and black wings” and “return Earth to it’s natural state”. She quickly washed up before heading downstairs to greet her parents and get breakfast.

“Good morning mom! Good morning dad!” the girl said cheerfully upon arriving at the kitchen. “Morning sweetie.” Her dad said, nary taking a glance away from his newspaper and coffee, “Hi sweetie.” her mother said with a smile as she set down a small bowl of fruit and a plate with eggs and toast in front of the girl. Mothra gave her thanks for the meal and talked with her parents about her hopes and concerns for college life, Battra occasionally making bizarre comments that she could only roll her eyes at. Mothra didn’t let herself chat for too long though since now she had inadvertently put herself on a slightly tighter schedule than she had planned. After finishing her breakfast she quickly excused herself back to her former room to put on the change of clothes she had brought the night before. As she was about to exit though Mothra couldn’t help but glance at her phones’ screensaver, a picture of when she and all her friends went to the beach the previous summer. It was a goofy pic, her lifelong friends, the twins, Moll and Lora Ito, presenting Mothra while she posed like a goddess descending from heaven, Baragon burred up o his neck in the sand, sticking his tongue out to make it seem like he was dead, Goro, who preferred to go by his nickname Gorosaurus, doing a “Macho” pose, the picture was filled with such things, but her eyes always wound up drifting to the back of the picture, to the figure who stood directly behind her. Godzilla, standing in mid yell, his arms outstretched while Anguirus and Rodan hung themselves from them, cheering the big guy to keep lifting. Mothra loved the picture, in fact she had a framed copy of it sitting on her desk in her dorm room, not just because of the fond memories it had tied to it or because of how perfectly she felt it captured her friends personalities, but also for a personal secret reason, that it was the only picture she had of Godzilla without a shirt on, letting her clearly see a great deal of the muscles he’d attained through years of martial arts. Mothra intended to keep that last reason a secret that she would take to her grave. She must have spaced out longer than she thought however as she heard her mother knock on the door and ask if she was alright. “Ah!” Mothra let out with a jump, “I’m fine mom... just... a little nervous” she replied as calmly as she could to try and hide her embarrassment. It luckily worked, her mother giving a relieved “Okay.”, after a few seconds to gather herself back up, Mothra headed downstairs and gave her parents a quick hug before saying goodbye and heading for the school.

Mothra jogged about half way to Toho U before settling into a calmer walk, now having made up the time she lost in the bathroom staring like a little girl at a photo of her crush since freshman year of high school. As she walked through the main gate to the college grounds she heard several students whispering about how beautiful she was as she passed, causing the girl to blush slightly. All those words disappeared though when she saw the figures in front of her. Mothra had known the three long enough to instantly recognize them, even with their backs turned, “Hey Goji! Anguirus! Rodan!” she called out, half skipping, half jogging towards the three. “Hey Mothy,” Godzilla turned and answered with a soft look on his face and a matching smile, which caused the girls heart to start beating a million miles a minute “thought you were already at the auditorium or the opening.”. The girl answered with a half truth about oversleeping with a smile and giggle since she counted herself lucky to see the big guy before classes started despite how the morning had gone. Upon checking her watch however to see how long she could stay Mothra was disappointed to find that if she didn’t head off now she might wind up in the back and unable to see the podium from behind the taller students, she jogged off with a wave and a smile, a little down that she couldn't spend more time with the one person she’d hoped to see all morning. As she was leaving though she could faintly hear Godzilla, Anguirus, and Rodan, arguing about something but couldn’t make out any details. She found that most of the student body hadn’t made their way in yet so Mothra had plenty of room up at the front. She took a spot with a sigh before hearing two voices speak in unison to either side of her, “Hello Mothra.” The sudden sound jolting the girl from her thoughts. “AH! Oh, Lora, Moll, really, it’s so creepy when you two do that.” Said Mothra, teasing the twins. “Heehee, we know, but Lora thought it would be funny.” Replied Moll, generally the more level headed of the two, she always wore something red, and usually had her long hair tied up in a ponytail. “And I was right.” Lora said, matter-of-factly, she had always been a little more of a jokester, she always something blue on her attire and had her hair cut to just past her jawline. Lora continued “We usually can’t sneak up on you like that, what’s the matter? Not enough time with your dream man?” she said with a sly grin, “WHAT? Lora!” cried Mothra, her face turning bright red. “Now, now Lora, don’t tease her. Even if it is... admittedly funny.” Moll said with a guilty smile, “Uuugh... I thought you two were on my side.” Said a slightly defeated Mothra. “We are on your side.” Contested Moll, “But, you must admit, despite being in love with him for several years now, you’ve told Godzilla, essentially, nothing.”. “I can’t!” Mothra bemoaned “I mean... he’s... he’s so... and... I’m just... and what if... so... you understand?” she muttered to the twins, twiddling her thumbs and her face growing ever redder. “Not at all.” Said Lora, “You just kind of trailed off there, left us nothing to work with.” “Look I-“ Mothra began but was cut off by the rest of the students now flowing into the auditorium. She was thankful to have been saved from the twins, she loved Moll and Lora like sisters, but she really didn’t want to explain her love life problems to them, at least, not now. ‘Someday’ Mothra thought to herself, ‘someday I’ll tell Goji everything.’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Thank you to everyone who read Chapter 1, every single view truly does keep me motivated to continue writing this story. As always any feedback is appreciated, just be respectful. I hope you all enjoyed chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3: All my Friends are Assholes

It was only the middle of the day and Godzilla could swear his brain was fried from the first couple classes and he wanted to just lie down and sleep. “This was a terrible mistake” Godzilla mumbled to himself as he packed his books “I should not have taken this deal, my brain is gonna explode before the week is over.” he continued but was pulled from his thoughts when his phone buzzed to signal a text. He quickly pulled it out to find the message had come from his friend Varan.

Varan: Yo man, we’re all meeting up for lunch, grab Anguirus and Rodan and meet in the south courtyard.

Godzilla: Alright. Hey, where the hell were all of you this morning anyway?

Varan: Oh... you know... around...

Godzilla: That’s not an answer.

Varan: Look... I got lost O.K., Manda refuses to tell me what his deal was, Goro had to come find me, Baragon overslept and missed the whole ceremony, and as for Caesar... well... you know how his family is.

Godzilla: He had to wrestle his dad to get out, didn’t he.

Varan: Family traditions are a bitch.

Godzilla huffed a small laugh before putting his phone away to grab Anguirus and Rodan for the meetup. After grabbing his two oldest friends the three went off to meet up with the rest of the group “...and that’s what happened to them.” Godzilla finished relaying what Varan had messaged him earlier. “It all makes sense, except Manda, I’m poking him for answers when we get their, both figuratively and literally. ” quipped Rodan with a grin, “Y200 says he got chased by a dog or something.” Said Anguirus confidently, “Your on!” replied and equally confident Rodan, taking the bet as Anguirus knew he would. “That’s a horrible decision Rodan,” Godzilla interjected “You have lost EVERY bet you’ve ever made with both of us” “Hey, I gotta win sometime don’t I?” Rodan replied, unshaken in his resolve. Anguirus and Rodan shook hands to seal the agreement as the big guy just shook his head, already rather certain of the outcome. Soon enough, the trio reached the meeting spot, Varan and the rest were waiting just as expected. Varan Kuronuma himself stood in between Rodan and Anguirus height-wise, he had orangish-brown hair that he kept cut rather short but spiked it up in a semi-mohawk fashion in the middle, just high enough to be noticeable, he spoke with slightly scratchy voice. Baragon Ota was next, he had brick red hair, a slightly lighter shade than Rodan’s, that simply hung off his head, he kept it just long enough at the sides and back in an attempt to make his somewhat large ears appear smaller. Baragon rarely spoke, but when he did it was always with carful thought and clear intention, often meaning that he would say something that should have been obvious to the group but that had somehow been overlooked, his voice was deep but rose comically high on the rare occasion he screamed or yelled, he was the only one of the guys shorter than Anguirus and Mothra. Manda Toshimitsu was just as tall as Rodan but far thinner, for almost as long as Godzilla had known him Manda had always had his hair dyed some shade of green, his voice was average except for a light speech impediment that caused his A’s and E’s to be breathier than he intended. Most notable about Manda however was his impressive moustache, which hung down roughly and inch past his chin, Manda loved his moustache. Goro “Gorosaurus” Sekita had grayish-brown hair that he kept in a short, almost military cut, fashion. He had a loud, booming voice and was kept fit by his long time participation in track and field clubs. Lastly their was “King” Caesar Kusumi, he had a slightly above average pitch to his voice and would speak in an overly dramatic fashion on occasion, usually for the sake of a joke or sarcasm. Caesar had long, wavy, blonde hair that fell messily around his unique face with his angular, almost catlike eyes and squared jaw. He was also the closest to Godzilla in terms of overall fitness due to it being tradition in his fathers family that all children learn martial arts, it should also be noted that the same tradition meant that all children of the family must wrestle their father at the start of “every phase of life to adulthood” starting at age 10 as a way to “show their growth” and aren’t truly considered an adult until the child wins.

This was Godzilla’s group of friends, his “Assembly of Assholes” as he sometimes put it. “Time to fess up Manda” Godzilla began “Varan filled me in on everyone but you, why was your lanky ass late?” he said with a teasing jab as the group began to chat and pull out their lunches. “I’d rather not talk about it.” The thin man answered flatly. “Too late!” said Rodan “Anguirus and I already got a bet going!” “It can’t be worse than Varan getting lost despite his phone’s GPS telling him the directions.” Added Goro. “I’m so bad at that.” Varan said in defeat, “I warned him that it wasn’t a short-cut.” Baragon muttered just loud enough so he knew everyone heard him. Anguirus was more intrigued now “Oh? Where did you wind up this time?” he asked. “Look, I didn’t know there’d be a dog - ah crap.” Manda quickly cut himself off upon realizing what just escaped his mouth. “DAMNIT!” Rodan exclaimed as Anguirus chuckled “I expect my winnings by the end of the week.” He said with a triumphant grin. “How’d the match with your dad go?” Godzilla asked Caesar, “I almost had him, but at the last minute he swepped my legs out from under me and then that was it.” The blonde answered with equal parts frustration and pride towards his father. “Ugh, I know that feeling, almost hurts more from the shock of it than anything else.” The big guy replied “You should join the MMA team with me, might learn some new stuff.” Godzilla offered “No no no no no no,” Caesar said wagging his finger as he did “if I’m gonna bet my dad then it’s gonna be using just what he taught me. The family style means a lot to him both to see his face light up in pride from teaching me so well, and also my own stubborn pride.” the last part coming with a hint of dramaticism.

“Soooooo...” Manda began as the group was packing up “Godzilla... did you tell Mothra yet?” “RODAN!” was his only response as Godzilla quickly shot Rodan an annoyed look. “I said nothing!” the redhead quickly retorted, “Also, why me specifically? Anguirus could just as easily tell them.” “Nothing he said is untrue, and to answer your question Rodan, I COULD do it, you WOULD do it.” The short man responded Rodan gave Anguirus an exaggerated look of betrayal as Godzilla grumbled to himself before speaking up, “I already talked with Anguirus and Rodan about this, so the rest of you get the one warning, I am NOT doing this! Besides, after this morning, I’m more worried about f I should even BE in college at all.” “Oh come on, you’re not THAT stupid.” Goro said with a sly grin, Godzilla stared at him “Gorosaurus, I’m here, essentially, to hit people. I’m glad that something that I originally started doing to manage my anger got me here, but, what do I do afterwards?” “Right now, just try to take it as it comes I guess.” Manda interjected “And look on the brightside, if you do fall, we’ll all be there to point and laugh!” “I’m gonna shave off the moustache of yours one day while your asleep I swear.” Godzilla said as a half threat half joke to which Manda gasped and covered his prized facial hair “YOU WOULD”T DARE!”. “We have five minutes to get to class.” spoke Baragon, and with that, the group snapped out of their bickering and dashed off towards their respective classes, adjourning the new school years first meeting of the Assembly of Assholes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: A thank you to everyone who has been reading so far. I’m sorry for the info dump on Varan and co.’s descriptions, I hope it didn’t kill the chapter or hurt the flow of it too badly. And of course, as always, any feedback is welcome as long as you’re respectful, and feel free to ask any questions.


	4. Chapter 4: Expanding the Circle

Mothra found herself with an unexpected free period after lunch, the professor having been called away at the last minute due to a family situation. So Mothra took the opportunity to wander the campus a bit and familiarize herself with the layout. Toho U. was larger than she initially expected, it was far from Japans largest college, but at nearly 205,000 square meters, it could certainly overwhelm you. She took in the sights and attempted to memorize the layout of the schools West wing facilities, where her medical classes were held. As she did Mothras mind wandered a bit, wondering how Moll and Lora were doing, how her family was handling their first day without coming home, and how Goji was handling his classes. One other thought however was her lack of friends, not that she didn’t have any at all, Moll and Lora were obvious and Manda, Caesar, and Baragon had been friends of hers before meeting Godzilla, but those three tended to hang with the rest of the guys more often. Mothra, the twins, and Godzilla’s group was a large circle of mutual friends and this point, but Mothra, quite frankly, needed some more girl friends. I need my own ‘Assembly of Assholes’... I also need a different name for it.” She mumbled thoughtfully to herself a small smile on her face at the last statement.

  
Deciding to wait outside until the period ended so she could get a head start towards her last class of the day Mothra lifted her head towards the tree on the other side of the sidewalk as three girls appeared to be arguing. Mothra slowly approached to get a better look at the situation. “You dumb broad!” yelled a girl of average height in a vaguely husky voice. She light brown hair that was tied in a long braided ponytail, she had orange eyes and a pair of sunglasses sat atop her head and was wearing a leather jacket with a large dragonfly printed on it’s back. “Hey, yer both fine, you dodged when I shouted, so I’d say it’s all good!” loudly exclaimed the tallest girl in a deep voice with a confident grin, she had short, dark grey hair, that spiked everywhere with a streak of red just above each ear and had deep red eyes. She was wearing a plain white tank-top and had a sweatshirt tied around her waist. The last to speak was the girl to the side of the one with the sunglasses and leather jacket. She had long, wavy, black hair and wore a pair of large round glasses, behind which her violet eyes could be seen, “Now now, we aren’t hurt and she did apologize so maybe-“ she began in a timid voice before being cut-off by the girl in the jacket. “That’s not the point!” she yelled at the tall girl, completely ignoring her bespectacled friend “You don’t just jump out of nowhere screaming and try to punch people!”. Seeing the girl in the glasses becoming more and more worried and fearing a fight might break out Mothra decided to step in and try to defuse the situation. “Ummm, excuse me” She began “maybe it’s none of my business starting a fight probably isn’t the best idea.” Mothra said as she approached the three, the girl with the glasses visibly relieved by another sensible persons arrival. “She’s the one who started it!” the girl in the jacket exclaimed, pointing to the taller girl, “Wait a second, I wasn’t trying to start a fight!” the tall one said in her defence. “What exactly was that then huh?” the one in the jacket shot back in annoyance, “I was trying to recruit ya!” the tall one exclaimed. “Recruit us?” the one in glasses asked, “Yeah! Ya see I wanna start a boxing club here! And... well... I guess I got a little over excited and... now were her heh. Sorry.” The tall girl explained, grinning nervously and scratching the back of her head. “Pfff, I’ll say.” Said the girl in the jacket, “But... I’ll let it go, besides, I can appreciate being passionate about something.”. “Thank you very much for the help... ummm...” The girl in the glasses said to Mothra, stopping upon realizing she didn’t know exactly who she was thanking. “I’m Mothra! And really, it was no trouble. You are?” She said with a smile. “Oh, I’m Scylla Rocheron.” She said with a polite bow, “My friend over their is Megaguirus Watanabe,” She gestured towards the girl in the leather jacket who responded with a wave and a nod, “and this is... ummm...” “Ah, right, I’m Mutosan Allsopp, great to meet all of ya!” She happily replied.

  
The four spent some time chatting and getting to know each other after that, Mothra learned that Scylla was a bit of an otaku who was really into romance and horror stories, Megaguirus was a motorcycle enthusiast who had been friends with Scylla since grade school and now they were discussing Mutosan’s love of boxing. “My dad was originally from America, he was super into boxing and taught me everything about it! Nothing beats that thrill, toe to toe, alone in the ring, the ‘whoosh’ as a punch wizzes by, I love it!” Mutosan excitedly explained, “I mean, I get it, but, like, doesn’t the school already have a martial arts team? Why not join that?” Megaguirus asked, “Meh, they’ve been on a decline for the last five years, I heard that last year they didn’t even get passed the qualifiers. So, I figured this’d be the perfect time for me to set up!” Mutosan responded, “But, the school says I need at least six willing members besides myself to make it happen, and I heard a rumour that the school brought in some “secret weapon kid” to et the team back on track so now a lot of people aren’t that interested.” Mutosan said with a defeated sigh, Mothra couldn’t help but laugh a little, earning her an annoyed glance from Mutosan, “I’m sorry,” she quickly explained, “I wasn’t laughing at you, it was the “secret weapon” part.” “Wait, you mean that’s real?” asked a confused Megaguirus, “Sort of.” Explained Mothra, “I mean, “secret weapon might be just a little overkill, but I do know that my friend Goji was given a scholarship by the school in exchange for joining their team.” She said, obviously proud of him. “So it is true! Who exactly is “Goji”? If he’s that good then I gotta spar with him to find out!” responded Mutosan, Mothra now having her full attention. “Well for starters,” Mothra began, “his name is actually Godzilla, Goji is just a nickname I have for him! He’s really tall, has three 3rd degree black belts, he’s really strong, and nice, and...” at this point Mothra started to trail off and blush earning a confused look from Mutosan, a knowing grin from Megaguirus, and an excited smile from Scylla. “Huh?” Mothra said as she snapped out of it and took notice of the other three girls faces “Oh no. No no no no no no no no no!” se said in embarrassment. “Damn, you got it HARD don’t you?” Megaguirus said with a laugh, “Hold on I’m lost now, what’s going- ooooohhhhh” Mutosan said as everything started to click in her head, giving Mothra the same look a Megaguirus, “Increased temperature, blushing of the cheeks, flustered speech, repeating “no” it’s every Shojo manga’s tell tale signs of love.” Scylla said, leaning close to Mothra’s face with a serious, analytical look. “ARGH, Moll and Lora were bad enough.” Mothra groaned. “Here” Megaguirus said, handing Mothra her phone, “I like hanging out with you, you too Mutosan. Besides, something tells you might need a little push at some point with your guy troubles.” She said with a grin. “Sure, I’m in. I might even convince the three of ya to join ma club at some point!” Mutosan answered heartily, “Oh, me too!” Scylla chimed in. Mothra was a little surprised at first, but couldn’t stop the smile that spread on her face, “Well, I am in the market for some new friends.” She cheerfully answered, and with that, the four girls traded contact info. Mothra wasn’t expecting to make a new friend today, let alone three, but she welcomed this turn of events. Having these three, plus Moll and Lora, made her feel all the more confident for the year to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Thank you as always to everyone who’s been reading so far, and thank you to anyone whose just started. I hope the introduction to Megaguirus, Mutosan, and Scylla turned out alright. As always if you have any comments, questions or feedback feel free to let me know, just keep it respectful. I do have to wonder though if me saying “keep it respectful” make people less willing to do those things, so to clarify what I mean by that is rather simple, don’t cuss me out/say something like “this is stupid, why did your right this you fucking shithead” aside from that, I don’t really care how you word it (I have yet to receive anything like that but a bit of precaution doesn’t hurt). Lastly, thank you for helping me hit (at the time of writing this) 260 views, that about 260 more than I expected to get!


	5. 1 Down, 239 to go

Godzilla was tired, he expected day one of college to be difficult sure, but he didn’t expect to be so completely drained. ‘God, if this is how I feel after classes what’s the Martial Arts team gonna do to me’, he thought to himself, scowling and rubbing his temples with his left hand, the right one currently holding his stuffed book bag. Anguirus and Rodan were in a similar boat, both of them silent and weary eyed. It did make Godzilla feel slightly better to see that, as he looked around, a majority of the other students were acting the same, maybe he wasn’t as unfit for college as he initially thought. After a couple minutes the three finally reached the dorms, the three waved each other goodbye and made their way to their respective rooms. After closing and locking his door, Godzilla dropped his bag on the couch, went to his bedroom, and fell face first onto his mattress. Godzilla’s room was simple, a closet for his clothes, a window on the wall opposite of the door, a desk, upon which sat a laptop for his schoolwork, a small lamp, and two three framed pictures, one of himself, Mothra and their friends at the beach, one of himself, his father, and his deceased mother, and one of himself, his father, his step-mother, and his younger step-sister. On his walls were a small handful of movie posters, a victory banner that his high schools martial arts team had given him on graduation day written in traditional kanji, and his three black belts of which he was very proud of, one for Karate, one for Judo, and one for Bajiquan, all three of which were hard earned. Lastly, in one corner was a second, larger, lamp and in the other, propped up on a stand, was a combination radio/CD player with a small stack of CD cases under the stand. He grumbled to himself as he rolled onto his back and rubbed the tiredness from his eyes, knowing he still had homework and couldn’t afford to sleep yet, no matter how much he wanted to, he also still had to get dinner somehow and was only now taking notice of his hunger. “Uuuugh... today is a cup ramen day, I’m not making myself wait to actually cook something.” He said to himself as he got up and made his way to the “kitchen”, which was more of a small sink, small stove, a microwave, and a fridge just off of the main room.

As Godzilla heated up the water in the microwave it finally hit him that e was in a dorm now, he wasn’t at the home he’d lived in for the last 18 years with his family. His dad wasn’t on the couch going over his documents for the 12th time, his step-mom wasn’t preparing tea in the kitchen before they all sat down as a family, and his step-sister wasn’t bickering with him about whatever the two had decided to talk about that evening. He missed it, this sort of empty silence was one he hadn’t experienced since his mom passed away when he was four. “T.V.” Godzilla said to himself, “I’ll just put something on in the background... something to make things less quiet.” None would have thought it by looking at him but Godzilla hated solitude, he could enjoyed time to himself as much as anyone, but absolute silence, a complete lack of any familiar sights or sounds, reminded him all to much of that time when he and his dad were left alone. His father became distant, pushing himself deeper and deeper into his work to cope, while Godzilla, a child with no understanding of the pain he felt, became violent, he fought other kids, tried to fight adults, and was often in trouble as a result. Situations like this dug up memories of that time, memories he’d rather leave behind him, and left him almost desperate for an escape, and so he did, using methods he either learned himself or that were taught to him by adults like his father and martial arts teachers. Godzilla found his teachers methods were more effective after he became familiar with his surroundings and opted for a self taught one for now. “What do we got on anyway” Godzilla said as he sat on the small sofa in the main room and grabbed the remote. “Hmmm... nope, nope, no, crap, this works.” He said, stopping on a talk show his dad often watched. With that, Godzilla set down the remote, pulled out his trigonometry text book, and read through the assigned pages while eating his ramen.

It was nearly 1 A.M. when Godzilla finished his biology homework, he hadn’t really put much thought into the classes he selected, partly due to not caring, partly due to not really looking into what would actually be involved in them, and partly due to him still not being sure of what he would do after graduating. “I shouldn’t have picked this... I could barley pronounce half those words” he said to himself, staring blankly at the ceiling, his brain power completely spent, “How the Hell can Manda memorize all that stuff and how it works for fish... but get chased by dogs on a regular basis because of crap shortcuts?” Godzilla grumbled, remembering his friends goal to be a marine biologist, he found himself amazed by the slender mans simultaneous brilliance and stupidity. Godzilla shut off the TV and started packing away his textbooks and papers containing his notes and answers, having just barely finished the assignments, and was very much looking forward to bed now. Godzilla groaned as he lied back on the mattress, “I have to survive at least 239 more days of this. Well, the Martial Arts team starts meeting on Friday, so at least then I can do something I’m good at”. Godzilla’s attention was drawn to his phone though when it pinged with a message, he pulled it up and felt joy at the sight of a text from Mothra.

  
Mothra: Hey Goji! Sorry I couldn’t chat with you guys more today, I was a little rushed. I made some new friends though, they can’t wait to meet you! I’m sure they’d get along great with the guys too! Hopefully I’ll see you all more later in the week. Bye!

  
Godzilla couldn’t help but smile at the message, his own disappointment about not getting more time to chat with Mothra that morning vanishing. What’s more he was glad that she had managed to make some friends, since most of the ones from her childhood had either moved away or gone to a different college.

  
Godzilla: Hey Mothy, don’t worry about it, like you said, you were rushed today. That’s great to hear, I’ll see whose available on the weekend and we’ll work from their. Hopefully, team meets start Friday so we’ll see what happens.

  
Godzilla sent his reply, set his alarm, and finally let sleep take him with a big grin on his face and dreams of a certain silver haired girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I wasn’t 100% sure I’d finish this chapter on time since my schedule got fucked by some RL issues (nothing any of you should worry about since it’s all resolved now) but I managed to scrape together enough free time get this done regardless. Speaking of which, no the aforementioned issues had no bearing on this chapters contents, this was pre planned weeks ago. As always I hope everyone enjoyed it, and feel free to leave any comments, questions or feedback you want as long as you’re respectful. And, I don’t know if it’s wrong of me to ask this but, as long as you don’t claim this as your own work, feel free to share the links around, I mean, it’s here for people to enjoy. So if you know someone who you think would enjoy this, send them over.


	6. Chapter 6: We Meet at Last

Chapter 6: We Meet at Last

It was Wednesday now as Mothra packed up her notes from her professor’s lecture on how traditional music effected modern pop songs. College had been going well so far for her, sure, she was absolutely drained of any energy by the end of the day, but she knew she’d get used to it eventually... or... at least she hoped she would, but her time on campus had been enjoyable overall. Today was special though, she’d spent what free time she had Tuesday to organize a lunch get together so that Moll and Lora could meet Megaguirus, Scylla, and Mutosan, she couldn’t wait to get the five of them together. They had decided to meetup at the Western courtyard since it was a nice halfway point between where the two groups classes were that day. On the way Mothra met up with Moll and Lora, Moll waved hello while Lora laughed at something on her phone. “Hey you two!” Mothra greeted as she approached the twins, “I hope you’re both excited to meet the others, and, again, I’m so sorry for the short notice.” She apologized. “Meh, don’t worry about it.” Lora replied, “We were going to stop by and see if you wanted to hang out for lunch today anyway.” “Indeed,” Moll continued for her sister, “we’ve genuinely been looking forward to this today. It was honestly a bit disheartening that many of our friends chose not to come here with us, but new ones are just as welcome as old.” 

The three sat down and briefly chatted about their classes before Megaguirus, Scylla, and Mutosan arrived, “Oh, your just in time!” Mothra greeted the three. “Well, allow me to introduce you all. Megaguirus, Scylla, Mutosan, these two are Lora and Moll!” Mothra said with a bright smile, gesturing the three to her two lifelong friends, “We’re very pleased to meet you.” The twins responded in unison. The three stared at the duo dumbfounded as Megaguirus leaned towards Mothra “Not to be rude, but uuuhhh... do they always-“ she started quietly before being cut-off when she noticed Lora stifling a laugh while Moll snickered. “Oh, you three actually fell for it!” Moll said, no longer able to hold in her laughter, “Please, forgive us.” Lora continued, still attempting to hold it together, “Moll and I have a bit of a... tradition, I suppose... of introducing ourselves like that.” “Oh thank god...” Mutosan sighed with relief, “for a second I thought I walked into one of my dads old horror movies.” “I didn’t think twins actually did that.” Scylla said with profound interest, “I’d only ever seen in in manga’s before.”. Mothra beamed with joy as things already seemed to be off to a pretty good start, “I think the five of you will get along just fine.”. Lora and Scylla got along rather quickly, as the more polite ones among Mothra’s friends, as did the more outgoing trio of Moll, Megaguirus and Mutosan, with Mothra jumping between each groups conversations, just glad to be spending time with all five of them. “I’ve been rambling for a while though,” Megaguirus ended her brief overview of American style Choppers, “how have you been doing butterfly?” she asked Mothra “No no no.” Moll scolded with a devious grin on her face, “only Godzilla gets to call her by any special nicknames, isn’t that right?” She teased, turning her head to Mothra, who blushed slightly at the sound of Godzilla's name, “Moll...” she whined as the other girls laughed and giggled at her reaction.

“Oh, while I’ve got you all here, here’s something I’d like to ask.” Mothra said to the group, “Goji and I want to see if we can all get together with him and the guys at some point.” “The... guys huh...” Scylla said nervously, and looking at the ground. “Is something the matter Scylla?” Lora asked, “Ah, she gets nervous around boys.” Megaguirus answered for her, “She can talk ABOUT them just fine, but actually talking TO them, she gets like this.”. “She should be nervous,” Moll said “These are bad guys, some of them have records and-“ she stopped when she realized the looks she was getting and how Scylla seemed to shrink into herself, “Scylla, Scylla I’m kidding! Moll reassured her, “Mothra, Lora, and I have known Godzilla and his friends for years, their actually pretty good guys... mostly, Rodan can be a little dumb, but rest are fine! Besides, Mothra is head over heels for Godzilla, you know her, so that should tell you something.” “Bad time for a bad joke.” Lora scolded her twin, “I’m so sorry.” Moll apologized. While Megaguirus and Moll started reassuring Scylla Mutosan continued the conversation with Mothra and Lora, “Well, I’m down for it if that helps.” she said, attempting to get things back on track a bit, “Besides, I already wanted to meet and fight Godzilla anyway.”, “I’m... not sure if he’ll agree to fight you, but I’m glad your on board for this.” Mothra thanked her. “Speaking of Godzilla,” Lora interjected, “Mothra, do you know when his club meetings start?”. “Yeah, we texted a little on Monday, He said that club starts on Friday. Why though?” Mothra replied, curious why that would matter to Lora, “Moll and I were talking last night, and we believe that, to help you get closer to Godzilla, it would be a good idea for you to visit him during his club hours.” Lora responded. “WHAT?” Mothra cried in shock, “Ooooh, insider info!” Mutosan said with sudden interest. “Mutosan, please, not right now. Lora, Why?” said an exasperated and blushing Mothra, “Well for one, you aren’t participating in any clubs yourself this year. Two, you and I both know he would greatly appreciate your support and company. And Three, you’re in love with him, so shouldn’t you be trying to spend time with him anyway?” Lora reasoned. “Well... I mean that’s all true but...” Mothra tried to find a reason why not but came up empty handed, “I... I’ll think about it” she said, admitting defeat. The girls parted ways a few minutes later, each headed off to their respective classes, though Mothra could only half focus as her mind battled with her desire to spend that time with Godzilla as Lora suggested, and her own insecurities about the idea. Later on, as Mothra sat in her last class for the day she received a text from Scylla.

Scylla: Ummm, please forgive me for earlier, I’m feeling better now. I gave it some more thought after Moll and Megaguirus’ reassurance and... I’d be delighted to meet everyone when the time arrives!

Mothra smiled to herself, nodded and made her own decision as well, ‘if Scylla can do it, then so can I!’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I almost postponed this chapter till next week from a case of writers block, but after a couple days of rest I got it done. I hope you all enjoyed getting to see Mothra’s group all gathered together like Godzila’s group was back in Chapter 3. As always feel free to leave any comments, questions, or feedback as long as you stay respectful.


	7. Chapter 7: Welcome to the Club

Chapter 7: Welcome to the Club

Friday, the first day of meetups for the Martial Arts Club, as finally here. Godzilla couldn’t help but look forward to this just a little, his academic courses melted his brain, so it would be nice to unwind with something he enjoyed, plus he was interested to see what kind of equipment they had for use, and it was the whole reason he was at Toho U to begin with. The bell finally rang to let the students out and Godzilla packed his books, hefted the duffle bag containing his gi and water bottle, and started making his way towards the building containing the club room. While heading down the hall however Godzilla overheard two male 3rd students talking, “Tons of cute freshman girls this year.” Said one, “Yeah, replied the other, “you hoping to snag one in particular?”, “Absolutely!” the first continued “That one with the silver hair and blue eyes... what was her name... Mothra!”. Upon hearing Mothra’s name Godzilla stopped and he could already feel the anger building in him from the tone the first one spoke with, but what he heard next settled it. “Seriously?” the second one said in surprise, “What? Something I should know?” the first inquired, “Dude, I’ve seen girls like her before and they come in two types, usually, there a stuck-up bitch, and they whine and demand expensive shit from you, or there a total sl-“ he stopped, seeing his friend go pale and point behind him, “Wha- oh...” the student turned around to see Godzilla, glaring down at him, rage visible in his eyes, “Mothra happens to be a friend of mine, now, I want you tell me what she is exactly, think real carefully.” Godzilla threatened the visibly smaller student in front of him, “Nothing, I’m sure she’s a fine and upstanding person.” The 3rd year answered, visually panicked and all confidence gone from his voice, “Good, let’s keep it that way.” Godzilla said before leaving, behind him Godzilla could hear the student telling his friend how he saw his life flash before his eyes and that he needed to be sure he wasn’t dead. “Great, now I feel as pissed as people tell me I look.” Godzilla grumbled to himself as he left the building. After a few minutes Godzilla reached the building containing the clubs room, even from outside he could tell the room was large, something he knew was to ensure that their was ample space for not just the members, but also the equipment he also remembered that, when the school initially approached him about enrolling, the message they sent mentioned that it also contained working showers and lockers for members to store clothes or whatever else they deemed essential. Godzilla did have to appreciate though that the rooms outer wall, as well as the door, were modelled to resemble a traditional dojo, the door even functioned the same, he gave a slight nod and huff in approval at the novelty of it and finally entered.

What Godzilla saw inside wasn’t quite what he was expecting, the room itself and the equipment were fine, the room was in good shape, properly lit, an as he expected, had plenty of space in it. As for the equipment, it was fine as well, a mix of modern and traditional pieces, and he could tell it was all in good shape. No, the problem was the other members, some were diligently training and sparing with each other, most however were just sitting around chatting or just staring at their phones, not a single one of them majority looked like they had trained a day. As Godzilla mumbled his disapproval one student excused himself from his sparing match and came over to greet him, “Ah, hello there,” he greeted, “I’m Toshi, the club head and team captain. Can I ask your name?” “Hm? Oh, I’m Godzilla, that should probably tell you why I’m here.” Godzilla answered, being pulled from his mental criticism of the lazy members, “So you’re him huh? Ha, the told me you were a big guy but I didn’t expect this. I’m certainly glad to have you aboard though.” “Thanks.” Godzilla replied, “Hey, uh, I noticed a few of you already started, I’m not late am I?” he asked, “No, me and some of the more senior members just like to start early. The other guys are new, but honestly, given how there acting, they have till this time next week to shape up or get out.” Toshi answered, “Anyway, if you already have a gi or some other training gear, then go change, if not, we’ll get you one on Monday. Then, see if anyone is willing to spar, if not I’ll either assign someone or hone yourself with the equipment. The actual training regiment will start on Monday since I’ll need a couple days to properly gauge where all the new members are at s I can write up the most effective schedule.” Godzilla nodded, dismissed himself to change ad then returned to find anyone willing to spar. Unsurprisingly most of the non senior members were intimidated by him and refused, a couple even shot him some dirty looks, nothing Godzilla wasn’t used to, he would have actually been a little shocked if these things didn’t happen given his appearance, so he just moved himself into the back by the sagi makiwara, he still had the urge to hit something after his encounter in the hallway, got into a comfortable stance, and repeatedly struck the hanging post as hard as he could. When it came to letting out aggression like this Godzilla preferred older more solid equipment he felt less likely to damage it and something about the contact with a hard surface just felt more satisfying at those times, maybe because more leathery equipment felt too much like hitting a person and reminded him of his fights from childhood. During normal training it made little difference to him, but right now, this was far more therapeutic. With every blow Godzilla could feel the anger dissipate, martial arts was one of the only two things that, at least too Godzilla, cleared his head and kept his anger, or whatever else he was feeling, in check, the other was swimming. Being surrounded and submerged in water had nearly the same effect, often he would just submerge himself or just float around face down, he’d even learned to hold his breath for up to 15 minutes for that purpose, he fully intended to use the schools pool when he had time, and after it’s renovations were done.

Meanwhile, about 30 minutes had gone by since the club hours officially started and now Mothra found herself standing nervously outside the martial arts club room’s door. She has psyched herself up for this all evening yesterday and all of today, but now that the time had actually arrived, she couldn’t seem to bring herself to go in. “Come on,” she said to herself, “you’ve seen Goji like this before at team demonstrations and tournaments before in both Jr high and high school. I can absolutely do this... right? No, I can’t.” She said, turning away, only to turn back around and walk up to the door again almost immediately, “No, I have to do this, I can do this.” And with that, Mothra took a deep breath to calm herself and finally entered the club room. The sight and sound of the door sliding open caught the attention of the club members closest too it, the actual sight of Mothra, her bright blue eyes, slender figure, and long silvery hair, is what held it. Mothra either didn’t notice or chose to ignore them though as she slid the door back closed behind her, took a look around and then headed further in to find Godzilla. As she passed by, every member stopped to look at her, and a vast majority hoped that she was their to see them specifically, only to be disappointed when she didn’t stop by any of them, and shocked when she finally did at the Godzilla, near the back of the room still punching the hanging wooden post, so focused was he that Godzilla didn’t seem to notice Mothra approach him until she spoke. “Hey Goji.” She said with a smile, a few club members gasping in awe at the name she’d just called the big guy. With that, Godzilla’s assault on the makiwara stopped and he turned towards the much smaller girl. Several of the more enamoured club members prepared to leap to Mothra’s aid, expecting Godzilla to do something horrible to her, but instead saw his face soften into a smile at the sight of the silver hared girl who he greeted back in cheerful surprise, “Hey Mothy, what are you doing here?”, and earning another few gasps and similar sounds of shock at his name for her. “Well, I’m not part of any clubs this year, so I thought I’d keep you company here. Plus, well... I know how people can... react to you.” She answered back with the half truth she must have recited 20 times to avoid giving a more honest, and embarrassing, answer to the question she knew he’d ask. “Hmmm... I mean, it’ll probably be pretty boring here for you, but, I guess if the captain doesn’t say otherwise you can stay.” Godzilla said as he turned back to the wooden post to hide his own embarrassment, “Thanks though, really, I mean it.” He said to her with a quick look over his shoulder before picking up where he had left off. Toshi barked an order for the rest of the club to get back to work, Godzilla and Mothra didn’t talk much for the duration of the club hours, mostly due to carefully hidden bashfulness, but both were completely content at the simple knowledge of others presence for now, even if they didn’t know they both felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Chapter 7 is here and with it both the Martial Arts Club, and, possibly, the end of my format of one Godzilla focused chapter and then one Mothra focused chapter, well, maybe, I’ll see what my mind does with the other chapters as I write them. Speaking of the club, I’ll just make it clear to avoid confusion, no, Toshi isn’t based on, or named after, any monster or prominent actor/character, I just had a basic idea for the sort of person I wanted as the clubs captain and picked his name at random. As always please leave any comments, questions or feedback you have, just remember to be respectful, and again, please do spread the links around to anyone who you think would enjoy this, it’s here to entertain people so why not get it out to as many as possible. Lastly, a big thanks to all my readers, we just hit 500 views and I can't thank you all enough!


	8. Chapter 8: It's Your Own Fault

Godzilla was feeling good after the first day of club activities, partly because he just enjoyed it and partly because Mothra had paid him a surprise visit, or at least, he had been feeling good until he got back to his dorm and remembered his homework. “Aw damnit.” Godzilla said as he pulled out the list of assignments he had to finish, “This is gonna take me all night.” He grumbled in defeat, silently chastising himself for not being more discerning with the classes he chose. He decided to get biology out of the way first since it was the course he struggled with most, it only took about 10 minutes before he was ready to give up though as he re-red the same paragraph a fifth time, “How the Hell do you pronounce this?” Godzilla muttered. He found salvation however when his phone signalled a text from Rodan.

Rodan: Anguirus and I are coming over to study, we’re hoping that all three of our walnut sized brains together might be able to squeeze out a couple of answers.

Godzilla: Me like idea. Thinking part hurt from big word.

Rodan: We’ll be there in five minutes.

And with that Godzilla decided to just lie down and let his brain rest until they arrived.

Just as Rodan said, five minutes later Godzilla heard a knock at his door and went to let the two in. “Hey guys... Rodan, what’s wrong with your forehead?” Godzilla asked upon seeing him, “I hit myself with my book in anger.” Rodan replied, Godzilla just nodded and grunted in acceptance since he was honestly only a couple seconds away from likely doing the same thing when they texted him. “Me see you too make the dumb talk because book evil.” Anguirus joked as he walked by, ”Honestly though, I think I made a mistake when I threw calculus in as my last class. It makes my brain itch.” “I see, I’m getting killed by evo bio. What about Rodan?” Godzilla said as he shut and locked the door, “You don’t know? He decided to take Spanish.” Anguirus replied as he sat down. Godzilla immediately turned to Rodan, “WHY?” he asked, “I thought I could bullshit my way through it with stuff I remembered from the menu of a taco place downtown!” Rodan cried in dismay. Arguments, jabs, sarcasm, and the occasional bit of actually useful information filled the room for the next couple of hours and progress was slowly made by the trio. “It’s finally over.” Godzilla sighed in relief as he packed away the essay for his biology class, “Why didn’t anyone tell me Spain ad Mexico were different places.” Rodan griped as he packed his own assignment away, “I’ve been living a lie this whole time.”, “Anguirus, how are you doing?” Godzilla asked Anguirus responded by slamming his book shut, tossing it away, groaning, and slamming his head onto the table and weakly giving the other two a thumbs up. “Alright, the Hell assignments are done, what next?” Rodan inquired, almost afraid of the answer, “Nothing,” Godzilla responded, “it’s three A.M.”, “Oh good.” Rodan replied. “I’m tired as shit, so I’m going to bed, you two can use the couch and there’s extra blankets and stuff... fucking somewhere... I can’t think right now. Night guys.” Godzilla informed Anguirus and Rodan before disappearing into his room. Anguirus found the extra blankets and small futon in a closet next to the bathroom, after which he and Rodan flipped a coin for the couch, Rodan lost, and the three very exhausted young men finally got to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I know this chapter is really short and I apologize, I had a lot going on between work, family matters, and a cold running amok within said family. Everything is starting to settle down now though, and everyone, myself included, is now recovering from being sick. So with this, I will be back to my normal schedule and normal chapter lengths. As always, any feedback, comments, or questions are welcome as long as you’re respectful and, again, feel free to spread the link around to anyone who you think might enjoy this.


	9. Chapter 9: Pecking Order

Monday of week two, the day the martial arts club begins it’s official training regiment written up by Toshi, Godzilla stepped out of the back room along with a couple other members after changing into their Gi’s, and headed to the front of the room to get the rundown. “Listen up” Toshi began, “as of today, we begin our official training routine to prep for the regional college level martial arts tournament. I’ll be dividing all of you into groups based off of skill level, general fitness, and year.” Toshi explained training each group would be going through and then started calling out names and sending them to the designated section of the room to begin. Godzilla was placed into the group for high skill, high fitness, first years, they were to do 30 minute hi intensity reps of various punches, kicks, palm, and arm strikes against sagi makiwara’s. Godzilla had to admit, Toshi was thorough with the organization of it, but given how small each group was and the number of them, it made it clear that there was more discrepancy between the three categories than anyone would have thought. “The captain must be joking, YOU’RE on the same level as ME?” Godzilla heard an arrogant and prideful voice say from behind him, “Huh?” Godzilla said as he turned around to see it’s source, a young man who came up to just below his neck, the man had short black hair with streaks of blonde dyed across it, he had beady predatory blue eyes and a spider tattooed on the back of his right hand. “Alright, I’ll bite. Who the Hell are you?” Godzilla asked more from annoyance than any actual interest. “I am Kumonga Inoue, soon to be the STAR of the MMA team! Who do you think YOU are to dare attempt to stand on MY level?” he haughtily declared, ‘Great, one of these.’ Godzilla thought to himself before responding, “I’m the guy who got a scholarship to come be on the team.” “WHAT? How did something like YOU earn that?” Kumonga demanded seemingly offended by Godzilla’s answer, and unprepared for the coming reply “By beating the shit out of people like you.” Godzilla dismissively answered before turning around and starting his reps. “Why you... do you know how many punks like you I’ve... are you even listening?”, He wasn’t, Kumonga’s rant fell on deaf ears a Godzilla had seemingly forgotten Kumonga even existed. Realizing it was pointless to keep ranting at him, Kumonga begrudgingly started his own reps, but still shot angry ad disgusted looks Godzilla’s way the whole time, all of which were also ignored.

“Is he always like that?” Godzilla asked to no-one in particular as he changed out of his Gi after club, “Who?” a guy two lockers to the right asked, “That Kumonga guy, he gave me an earful before we started our reps and then went right back to it as soon as time was up. He didn’t shut up till he walked out the door.” Godzilla responded. “Oh him, yeah, that’s pretty much how he always is. Honestly, he’s is actually one of the best among the first years, tough that’s not saying much considering how most of them are. Plus with that attitude, it’s only a matter of time till he gets his shit kicked in.” Explained another member from the locker immediately to Godzilla’s left. “Hey Godzilla, wanted to ask, where was that girl that usually shows up with you?” asked the guy directly to his right, “You mean Mothra?” Godzilla replied, “She said she was going to go straight to her dorm today, wanted to catch up on a few assignments.” He answered, remembering back to the slightly awkward text conversation from the night before, “Wait, why?” Godzilla inquired, suspiciously. “Well, I was thinking of asking her out and... uh...” he was cut off by the glare Godzilla gave him from over his shoulder, everyone in the locker room could feel the threat of death radiating from the big guy, “You know what, never mind, I’ll just mind my own business.” “Yes, you will.” Godzilla said before heading out.

The next day all of the first years in the club were instructed to spar with each other to gain “practical experience” as it was regiment put it, and Kumonga was set on using this to put all the other first years in their place. “Looks like today you’ll all finally understand just how superior I am.” Kumonga gloated as two other first years started their match. “You’re a mouthy bastard, you know that?” Godzilla retorted, earning a few snickers from the other members. “You ignorant brick! I-“, Kumonga began, “hey,” one of the first years in the ring interrupted, “How about you two come up here and prove whose better.” The two agreed and stepped into the ring. “Alright, the first to three pins is the winner, standard rules apply, no shots below the belt, no eye gouging, etcetera. Now bow and begin!” declared the acting referee, as directed, the two gave a customary bow, Kumonga more begrudgingly, and began. Kumonga immediately lashed out at Godzilla and the two grappled briefly, however, the size and weight difference quickly became apparent as Godzilla soon spun Kumonga around, pulled his right arm back, shoved him onto the mat, pinned Kumonga’s left arm behind his back with his knee, and finally heled Kumonga’s head down with his left arm, the count hit zero and Godzilla was given the first pin. Godzilla let Kumonga back up, they turned to face each other and started again. At this time Mothra walked into the club room and saw the small crowed gathered around the ring. “What’s going on?” she asked the nearest member, “The scariest guy and the biggest asshole in the club are sparring.” He responded, “The big guy scares the hell out of me, but Kumonga had this coming.”, ‘big scary guy, that must be...’ Mothra’s thoughts were confirmed before she even finished them as she got close enough to see Godzilla having pinned Kumonga for the second time. “Two.” The acting ref said Godzilla released his grip and the two repositioned themselves once more. This time Godzilla charged first, Kumonga tried to counter, but sore from the previous two pins and not thinking clearly from anger, quickly found himself lying face first on the ground with Godzilla siting on his back and bending his right leg back into the air, “Damnit damnit DAMNIT!” he cussed as the count hit zero and Godzilla won 3-0. Godzilla got off and watched as Kumonga picked himself up, expecting to get some rant or another about the results. When he was back on his feet the referee instructed the two to bow in respect, Godzilla did so but Kumonga just scoffed and walked off to the other end of the room getting a murmur of disapproval from the others as he did. As Godzilla got out of the ring and the next two members stepped in he was greeted by Mothra, “Hey Goji.”, “Mothy, I didn’t think you’d be here today.” He said back with a pleased grin the girl used all her will not to blush at. “Oh, yeah, I didn’t think I would be either, but I my work done sooner than I thought, so I thought I’d drop by.” She explained “Umm, did that guy really think he could take you?” she asked, “I think his pride convinced him of it. Honestly, he wasn’t all THAT bad, the skill was there but not the discipline. If it was and he had been thinking clearly, he could’ve used my size to win.” He responded, “You’re kidding right?” Mothra replied with visible confusion, “Yeah, if you knock big guys like me down we hit the ground hard. Plus we carry a lot of momentum when we go in for a swing or a grab, there’s a couple of ways to use that to you’re advantage too.” Godzilla recalled from several of his past classes. “But that would take a while to explain, and you’d probably find it boring. Anyway, what were you working on?” Godzilla inquired and the two talked back and forth about school and assignments until they parted ways at the dorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you the chapters would go back to normal length. I hope this is satisfactory after how short the last one was and that everyone is still enjoying the story. Now, I know at least one of you was probably expecting a Christmas or holiday themed chapter, but that’s just not happening yet, I’ll do one when the time in the story gets there but I thought it best not to do one because 1. I didn’t want to do a time skip from April all the way to December and then jump back to April in the stories timeline, and 2. I didn’t want to lock anyone into a specific spot that far off in the story and later on not be happy with that but being forced to go along with it to keep things consistent with said Christmas chapter. So, again, there WILL be one, just not until I actually get to December in the story. Anyway, I hope you all had a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, or whatever else you may or may not celebrate, and that you all have a Happy New Year. As always, please give me any comments, questions or feedback, just keep it respectful and remember to share this story with anyone you think would like it since that’s what it’s here for.


	10. Chapter 10: What Could Possibly Go Wrong

After a, slightly, less gruelling second week Sunday was here again, and after a bit of planning and coaxing It was finally time for Mothra to introduce Megaguirus, Scylla, and Mutosan, to Godzilla and his “Assembly of Assholes”. Last week had been a bust, everyone was simply too exhausted to be bothered to go out. This time though, they had all managed to muscle through. “Caesar, Varan, Baragon, you three actually made it on time. I’m surprised someone, Varan, didn’t get lost.” Godzilla said as the last of his group turned the corner to where he, Anguirus, Rodan, and the others were, “We almost had to hold his hand and lead him hear.” Baragon replied, “You shut up!” Varan retorted, pointing a finger at Baragon. “Mothra and the girls not here yet?” Caesar asked, “Nah.” Rodan answered, “One of her new friends has some social anxieties, so their helping her out a little first.” “Oof, we’re the last people she should be meeting then.” Caesar joked, giving the group a good chuckle. Just then they heard yelling and saw a girl with black and red hair charging towards Godzilla, ready to slug him in the face. As she swung Godzilla caught her fist, grabbed her wrists, locked her arms at the base of her back and had her standing with her back to him, “Ah, ow, O.K., uncle uncle, you win, let me go.” She said, “No way, before I do you’re going to tell me exactly what the Hell you were-“ Godzilla started before he heard a familiar voice, “Mutosan please- ah, Goji! I’m so sorry, please let her go.” Mothra said as she came up the sidewalk, followed by Moll, Lora, and two other girls he and the other guys didn’t recognize. “You know this crazy chick?” Goro asked, “Yes, again, I’m sorry, that’s Mutosan, she can get... a little excited, please let her go.” Mothra explained, behind her Moll shook her head, Lora tried not to laugh, the girl with glasses fidgeted and the one in the jacket had her face in hand and was muttering how “she couldn’t have waited like two minutes.”. Godzilla sighed and released his grip on Mutosan “Alright, and you don’t have to apologize Mothy, YOU’RE not the one who tried to punch me in the face.”. Mutosan rubbed her wrists as she walked back over to the other girls, giving a quick hearty laugh before saying “Geez Mothra, all the stories you told us about him were true!”, ‘Stories?’ Godzilla thought to himself, but dismissed it for later, “I guess we should introduce ourselves.” He began, “Wait, why are we going first?” Rodan asked, “Because it’s polite.” Godzilla responded, “Since when do you give a damn about being pol-DOUF” Rodan was interrupted as Godzilla quickly, and forcefully, elbowed his stomach, “As I was saying, you already know I’m Godzilla, the one choking on his own lung is Rodan, that’s Anguirus, Manda, Goro, Varan, Caesar, and Baragon.” Godzilla said, gesturing to each as he spoke their names. “Well, you already know Mutosan now.” Mothra started, “Yeah, sorry about that.” Mutosan apologized, “And the other two are...” Mothra gestured towards Megaguirus and Scylla. “Hey, I’m Megaguirus” She looked at her bespectacled friend and gently pattered her back “Go on, say hello.” She encouraged, “Oh. Hel-ummm-hello, my name is... Scylla...” Scylla said with a bow, before she stood there seemingly frozen in place, “Look, It’s O.K.” Caesar began after a few seconds of her just staring straight down, “We all know what you’re thinking and we agree, Manda’s moustache IS really weird.”, “Yeah, it- WAIT WHAT!?” Manda said in annoyance, giving everyone a good laugh, causing Scylla to slowly raise her head and give a faint smile, “See,” Lora said as she went over to Scylla and patted her shoulder, “We told you they were good guys.”.

“That’s absolutely ridiculous.” Rodan said, “No it’s not, I’m totally faster than you.” Megaguirus replied, full of confidence, “Nah, if anyone’s faster it’s me,” Goro interjected, “I actually ran track.”, “Yeah, ‘ran’, past tense. Face it ‘Gorosaurus’ that you is as extinct.” Rodan said back with a sarcastic grin. “You two wanna go?” Goro challenged, “Hell yeah!” Megaguirus exclaimed, “Loser has to buy everyone else drinks.” She said, eager for the challenge. It had been about 30 minutes since the initial meet up before the argument between Rodan, Gorosaurus, and Megaguirus started, attempts had been made to settle the three down, but to no avail. So, to finally settle this the group found a mostly empty side street so the race could start. “It’s simple,” Varan began, “the three of you will start around the corner where the side street meets the main road, and you’ll continue following that path until you reach the spot where we first entered, that should be a good 15 meters. The last person to reach the end buys drink for everyone at the cafe. On your marks, get set, GO!” and the three shot off. “Why would Goro try this, he should know he’ll lose.” Godzilla remarked as they waited at the end point, “What makes ya say that?” Mutosan asked, “Didn’t he say he was in track?” “Yeah, but he was never all that fast.” Manda explained, “Goro was an endurance runner, he could just keep going. Rodan though, he’s a sprinter, and this is almost a perfect track for him. He was actually approached about joining the track team back in high school but said ‘I wanna go home though.’ and never gave it a second thought.” “Megaguirus did that a lot too, it started in elementary school so she could pretend she was riding a motorcycle.” Scylla pointed out. “I think there making the turn now.” Moll announced, and sure enough there were Rodan and Megaguirus, neck and neck with Goro trailing behind them a few seconds later, they cheered as the racers got closer and closer ending as Rodan and Megaguirus came to a halt at the sidewalk at the same time “HA, I WON!” they cried triumphantly in unison, “WHAT? NO YOU DIDN’T, I DID!” thy argued until Baragon interrupted “It doesn’t really matter, Gorosaurus still lost.” They turned to see Goro, his head hung low, “Damn you blind confidence.” he mumbled in shame. 

The large group sat at a local cafe, enjoying the drinks Goro had begrudgingly paid for as per his agreement with Rodan and Megaguirus. Godzilla had been asked to wait by the front counter for his coffee since the coffee maker was on the fritz and the cafe was short on staff and Mothra had gone to use the bathroom, as such, the rest began to plot while their targets were away and out of earshot. “So, we all know the deal right?” Lora began, “Godzilla and Mothra NEED to get together.” “No, this is totally new information to us.” Varan replied sarcastically, “Hey, should we really be part of this?” Megaguirus asked in reference to herself, Scylla and Mutosan, “I mean, Mothra’s our bud, but we haven’t been in on this that long.”, “Oh believe me, we’ll need all the help we can get. We’ve been at this for years and made basically no progress.” Anguirus assured. “Quite.” Moll began to explain, “In truth, there’s nothing Mothra wants more, and Lora and I truly want to see this happen for her. And I’m certain the boys desire the same for Godzilla.” “We wouldn’t put it that elegantly, but yeah, the big guy needs this.” Rodan affirmed. “We all agree then, by the end of the year, SOMETHING will happen with them.” Caesar said, getting a nod of agreement from everyone else, at the same time, a shiver ran down Godzilla and Mothra’s backs, as if some horrible plot had been conspired against them. Before more progress on a joint plan could be made though Godzilla returned to the table with his coffee. “You guys been talking about something weird?” He said as he took his seat, “Nothing at all.” Anguirus denied, Godzilla glared at him suspiciously but was snapped out of it when he heard Moll welcome Mothra back, who promptly took her seat between Moll and Godzilla, an arrangement Lora had adamantly insisted upon. Normal chatter soon resumed for them, “Hey, Mothy?” Godzilla asked Mothra just loud enough that only she could hear, “What is it Goji?” “Uhh, exactly what kind of ‘stories’ did you tell them about me?” “Oh, well, you know... how... your nice... reliable... stuff like that.” She said, trying to hide her blush. “Heh, you’re way to nice about me.” Godzilla mumbled “What?” Mothra asked, “Oh, uh, nothing,” Godzilla stuttered, “just uuuhhh-”, “You guys talking about something weird?” Goro asked in a slightly mocking tone, “Absolutely not.” “No, nothing.” Godzilla and Mothra respectively replied in almost complete unison and slight surprise. “Suspicious.” Varan commented, “I’ll break you.” Godzilla shot back. “Oh, do me next then, I want a get out of class card!” Caesar chimed in, “Denied.” Godzilla responded, “Ugh, so cruel!” Caesar said with exaggerated despair. Upon finishing there drinks they all wandered around a bit more until evening hit and the large group separated back at the campus, said there goodbyes and headed for their respective dorms. “Soooo, that was your dream man huh?” Mutosan teased Mothra as they headed back, “We’ll try to make somethin happen.”, Mothra sighed in frustration “I almost regret introducing you now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: This was a fun chapter to right, and one I was personally looking forward to doing, I hope all of you had just as much fun reading it. I spent about two hours searching online for weather or not it’s considered rude in Japanese cafes/coffee shops to wait by the counter for your drink but couldn’t find any answers to it, so if anyone does know and says it is, I’m sorry, I really did try. As always please feel free to share the story around to anyone who you feel would enjoy it, and let me know any comments, questions, or criticism you might have, just keep it respectful.


	11. Chapter 11: Collective Brainpower

“Why are we doing this?” Godzilla asked as he glanced around the table to the entirety of the Assembly of Assholes, all with their textbooks in front of them. “Because we’re all too stupid to do these assignments on our own.” Manda replied matter of fatly, “No, I mean why in MY room specifically? Goro said we should all get together to study, then two minutes later, before I could even reply, you’re all at my door!” Godzilla shot back, “I was hoping to turn in early tonight.”. “Same here.” Caesar added, “I know it was last minute, but we’re all struggling with at least one class that another of us is at least half decent at, so I figured we all might as well just get that out of the way.” Goro explained, Godzilla gave it a moment of thought then just grunted and nodded his head, seeing the logic and deciding to let it go. “Baragon, that’s not what a gull bladder does.” Manda said as he handed the biology assignment back to the redhead after a brief review, who took it back and gave a silent nod before attempting to fix his answer, fatigue evident in his eyes. They had been at this for about two hours now, some had made more progress than others with Baragon and Varan the furthest behind. “I thought I would like engineering.” Varan bemoaned, “But this is ridiculous, why are there so many different types of rivets?” “There’s only eight you big baby, do you know how many different soil and rock types I have to memorize for Archaeology? To say nothing of Baragon, he’s majoring in GEOLOGY!” Anguirus retorted, “The difference is that you two actually enjoy that stuff!” Varan shot back, “Fight, fight, fight, fight!” Rodan and Caesar chanted, “No no no, if they’re gonna fight, then they do it outside, I’m not dealing with that shit this late at night!” Godzilla warned. This was how the night continued for the young men.

A similar situation was unfolding with the girls, as they too suffered through their assignments. “You’re... surprisingly good at physics Mutosan.” Moll commented as the tall girl tutored Scylla, “Huh? Oh, yeah. Boxing might be my passion but my mom always said I should have a fall back and, well, physics just kinda came easy ta me.” “Seriously though, you could get some big jobs with that stuff.” Lora stated, “Maybe but...” Mutosan responded in hesitation before Megaguirus interrupted, “Hey, if you love boxing then go for it, don’t let anyone tell you different, especially not yourself.” “Yeah, maybe I’m just overthinkin it right now.” Mutosan answered. “Lora,” Mothra said in obvious annoyance, “you need to redo EVERYTHING you wrote about the Hojo clan. Not only is it inaccurate, almost half of it is pure fiction.” She continued as she handed the history essay back, “It’s not that bad is it?” Lora asked, as Scylla looked over her shoulder and read one of the paragraphs before confirming what Mothra said, “Lora, as much as I like the idea, historically speaking, the Hojo samurais didn’t have a giant combining robot named ‘SaikyouHojo’.”. With a scowl and grumble Lora, begrudgingly, started making the corrections. “let it out Moll, you don’t have to suffer in silence.” Mothra assured Moll as she saw her head hung low with an open textbook before her, “I absolutely DESPISE economics.” Moll said after a deep breath, “If you don’t mind me asking, why did you take it then?” Scylla asked in genuine confusion, “It’s my sisters curse.” Lora replied, “She always wants to be prepared, maybe a bit too much at times.”, “It is true,” Moll relented, “I may loath it, but I also believe it would be useful to have a complete grasp on it to inform any financial decisions I make in the future.”. “HAHAHAHA! I finally finished!” Megaguirus declared as she slammed her Cultural Studies textbook shut, “Cool, Lora and I are like 10 seconds away from just completely giving up on our history essays.” Answered a very tired Mutosan, nearly three and a half hours had gone by at this point, “Maybe it would be best if we wrapped things up for now.” Mothra said, struggling to fight off her own fatigue, the girls quickly agreed and said their goodbyes as they backed up and left Mothra’s room to return to their own for a well earned rest.  
At the same time, Godzilla and the guys were doing the same, “Come on Anguirus, get your ass up and out of my room.” Godzilla said as he nudged Anguirus awake from a half asleep state, “Huh, what? Oh, finally, wait for me bed, I’m coming.” Anguirus mumbled drowsily as he stood up and packed his things. “I can’t go on, just end my suffering!” Caesar pleaded as Manda dragged him by the shoulders to the door, “No, we have to stay strong, persevere! We have to- oh fuck this you’re too heavy.” Manda said as he dropped Caesar with a dull thud, who grumbled as he got back up. “Ugh, taking Spanish was a mistake.” Rodan griped as he got up and stretched his arms, “No, really?” Goro commented, “Any one of us could have told you that.” I’m telling you, I need some good news, anything to take my mind off of this and going back to class tomorrow.” Varan pleaded “We don’t have class tomorrow, it’s Golden Week.” Baragon said as everyone turned to look at him, Godzilla pulled out his phone to check the date, “Holy shit, he’s right! We’re saved!” Godzilla exclaimed. “Wait..” Baragon suddenly spoke again, a rare occurrence, “that means we could have done al of this bit by bit during the break instead of all at once tonight.”, a moment of silence drifted across the young men before they all cried out in despair, “Why are we so bad at this?” Rodan asked no one in particular as they started to laugh at the situation in hindsight, “That’s it, all of you get the Hell out, I’m going to bed.” Godzilla said with a bit of humour in his voice, with that, they all said their goodnights and parted ways. During this however Godzilla never noticed a message he had received earlier that evening from his father, informing him that his sister would be staying with him for the first two days of the break due to their parents having work issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I had some technical issues while writing this chapter what with my keyboard crapping out throughout the first paragraph and some hard drive issues that ALMOST DELETED EVERYTHING I’D WRITTEN SO FAR, I managed to save almost everything, the original file for chapter 10 is just gone now unfortunately, but the rest is still here. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and that you’re all looking forward to finally meeting Godzilla’s sister (someone in the comments of a previous chapter already made the admittedly obvious guess of who it is). As always, please let me know any comments questions, or criticism you have, just keep it respectful, and please do feel free to share links to this story around to anyone you think would like it, that’s what it’s here for after all.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Scowling Flower

*IMPORTANT* Please read the notes at the end of this chapter  
It was nearly 11 AM when Godzilla was awoken from the sound of his ringing phone, ‘Who the Hell could that be?’ he thought to himself as he picked it up “Hello?” he asked groggily, “Unlock the damn door and let me in you big oaf! I’ve been sitting here for 45 minutes!” Godzilla instantly recognized the voice of Biollante, his step-sister. “What?” Still waking up Godzilla quickly tried to figure out why she would need be let back into their house before deciding that she was probably at a friends house the night before, but that raised another concern he chose to immediately address, “Look Biollante, I don’t l know how you forgot but I can’t let you into the house, I’m at my dorm, so-“ She immediately cut him off “I’M OUTSIDE YOUR DORM YOU IDIOT! Now let me in!” “Huh? Shit, give me a minute.” Godzilla replied as he pulled himself up from his bed roll and went to unlock the door. Sure enough, opening the door did in fact reveal Biollante standing just outside. Biollante came up to just above Godzilla’s elbow, she had yellow eyes and long black hair like her step-brother with streaks of leafy green and a hair clip shaped like a rose, her frame made it apparent that she was physically active. She currently had her famous scowl on her otherwise rather pretty face. “What the Hell took you so long?” Biollante asked as she hefted a large duffle bag up, “Shut up, what the Hell are you even doing here?” Godzilla retorted as he let her in. “Did you not get dads text?” she asked in annoyance, ‘Text?’ Godzilla thought to himself as he pulled out his phone, and there it was, “Oh, that explains everything.” He said as he read the message and saw the time it was sent, 10PM, right in the middle of the hellish study session he and the guys had, “No wonder I never saw it.” Godzilla grumbled, “Jeez, what’s wrong with you, you NEVER used to sleep in this late either.” Biollante inquired, “College is a mistake, that’s what happened, don’t ever go.” Godzilla answered, not wanting to go into all the details. Biollante dropped her duffle bag on the floor of the main room and started unpacking as Godzilla locked up and went to the small kitchen area, “Put your stuff wherever, I don’t care as long as it’s not my room, I’ll make breakfast in the meantime.” He said and Biollante gave a quick wave of acknowledgement, with that, the first day of Golden Week began.

“How’s everything been back home?” Godzilla asked as the two ate, “Mostly the same, we just don’t have you lumbering around anymore.” Biollante answered, “It has been sort of weird though, mom still sets out a fourth cup for tea and a fourth plate for breakfast and stuff.” “Hmm, yeah I can see that, I had to get used to the changes on my end too.” Godzilla responded. “Any idea around what time dad and...” Godzilla stopped for a second before continuing, “Any idea around what time they’ll be here.” He finished, “No,” Biollante responded “only that it’ll be sometime Saturday... it really is still hard for you huh?” Godzilla looked down and sighed before answering, “Yeah... yeah it is.” Godzilla had a weird situation with his step-mother, he didn’t dislike her or anything and she treated him as if he was her real son, Godzilla really did appreciate it and in his eyes she and Biollante were just as much his family as his dad was, no ifs ands or buts, at the same time though Godzilla had known his step mom for, at least to him, too long to keep calling her by name, however Godzilla had also known his birth mother long enough and had enough memories of her that in a way it felt wrong to just call her “mom”. His father, step-mother, and Biollante understood this, but he always felt guilty about it, especially when he’d sometimes just stop speaking in the middle of talking to her because he was unsure of how to address her. “I guess it would be.” Biollante started, “My situation was different so it was really easy for me to call your dad ‘dad’, my ‘real’ dad wasn’t around hat much, plus he was... well...” now it was Biollantes’ turn to go silent, “A crook.” Godzilla finished for her. Biollantes’ father was currently in prison, arrested for at least 12 confirmed cases of wilful medical malpractice. The marriage between Biollantes’ parents had already been heading towards a divorce for a few moths, and the allegations had been made public just shortly after his arrest, ironically on the steps of the courthouse where custody over Biollante was to be discussed, her father had gotten cocky after having been able to evade the police for the first few days of the divorce proceedings, he had gone through the process so far via phone calls or emails, however that day he had no choice but to appear in person as he would have to provide proof that he could care for Biollante in some capacity. Confident that he could get away he showed up, but he never made it into the court room, the next day the judge informed Biollantes’ mother about what happened and that, as a result, she was to be given full custody. Biollante herself however didn’t find out until three days later when several kids at her school began to make fun of her for reasons she didn’t know until later that evening when she overheard it on the news when her mom thought she wasn’t there. The subsequent bullying is also what lead Biollante to wear a scowl so frequently, an effort to ward off as much of the bullying as she could. “Don’t worry about it,” Godzilla assured her, “you know it doesn’t matter to me or dad, besides, you’re giving the bastard way more than he deserves by thinking about it that much.” He said giving her a nudge with his elbow and reassuring grin, to which Biollante gave a faint smile and nodded, “Come on,” Godzilla said, setting down his finished breakfast, “let’s get our minds off this. You brought your gi right?” he asked, “Pft, of course!” Biollante answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, “Good, we’ll get changed and then you’re going to show me if you’ve been keeping up with your practice while I’ve been gone.” He responded as he got up to prepare.

A few minutes later and the siblings were in the small yard behind the dorms, they bowed to each other and then got into position, “Go on,” Godzilla said, “hit me with all you got.” Biollante nodded and then started launching punches and kicks at Godzilla as he took mental notes on the power and precision of each one as he blocked. “Heh, you got better, I could almost feel that last one.” Godzilla joked as Biollantes’ fist hit his palm, “Asshole.” Biollante shot back in good humour. It was almost odd to see the two, at a glance anyone would believe Godzilla and Biollante were blood related, they had a similar posture, similar attitudes, and even similar facial expressions, but upon closer look it would be clear that wasn’t the case as the only similarity they had in terms of actual facial features was their long black hair, the size and shape of everything else though clearly showed they had different parents. “Been putting all this to good use?” Godzilla asked as he blocked a kick, “Some asshole at school was flipping all the girls skirts, so I kicked him in the face and then pinned him in an arm lock till he swore to stop.” Biollante answered with pride, “Hah, good work, serves the bastard right.” Godzilla said in affirmation of the deed. Godzilla had taught Biollante a bit of martial arts a few years back, she had come home from school one day all covered in scratches and dirt, so she asked Godzilla to beat them up for her. He refused and she got mad at him, before Biollante could storm out though Godzilla said that while he wouldn’t beat the kids up he WOULD still help her, and so that weekend Godzilla gave Biollante a crash course on martial arts, teaching her just enough that she would be able to deal with her bullies. Biollante took a liking to it and asked Godzilla to teach her more he agreed and said that if she really waned he’d take her to enrol at the places where he learned, but on the condition that Biollante not pick fights with random people like Godzilla had done when he was younger, only “Real assholes”, now she had a red belt in both Karate and Judo. “So,” Biollante began as she reset her position from another punch, “you told Mothra that you have the hots for her yet?” this soured Godzillas’ mood just a bit, “Oh not this shit.” He grumbled, “Why does this matter so much to everyone? Anguirus, Rodan, you, the rest of the guys, who next, dad?” “Because it’s stupid obvious!” Biollante responded, “Plus Mothra is super nice and pretty and it would be SO COOL to have her as my sister-in-law after you two get hitched!” her eyes lighting up as she spoke. “uuuh...” Godzilla froze up at the mental image of Mothra in a wedding dress, his mind painting an absolutely radiant image of her in his imagination. “Look it’s... it’s not that easy alright? So just stay out of it.” Godzilla answered after coming back to his senses, “Ugh, you’re hopeless!” Biollante said with annoyance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: This was another chapter that I was looking forward to getting to and had fun writing. Now then, the important bit, I have received several messages and comments both here and on other platforms about the potential for other pairings in the story besides just Godzilla and Mothra, I’m open to the idea but also don’t have any really planned. So, in an effort to give back to my readers I have come to a decision, I’ll allow all of you to decide, so let me explain the rules and process. Rule 1. You can submit multiple pairings but can only submit one for each character, for example you can’t submit to pairings for Anguirus or just send a list of just ships involving Moll, this is to help me keep things organized You don’t have to send multiple but you can. 2. I’ll only accept ones for characters that have been introduced into the story at this point and who are based off of characters actually seen in the films with the exception of Biollante, she’s four years younger than the rest of the cast, it would just be creepy. 3. I won’t accept any pairings involving either Godzilla or Mothra, them getting together is the whole point of this after all. All you have to do to make your submission is send a private message to my account with your submissions in it and feel free to give explanation for why you want or support any of your submissions, I’m actually curious to know, again, you don’t have to, but you can. Two chapters after this goes up I will tally up all the submissions and the winning pairs will start being weaved into the story, I hope you all have fun with this. Anyway, as always please let me know any comments, questions, criticism, or feedback you have, just keep it respectful. And lease do keep spreading the links to people who you think would enjoy this, that’s what it’s here for after all.


	13. Chapter 13: A Talk and Things to Come

“One more, as hard as you can.” Godzilla instructed Biollante, holding up the Focus Mitt he had retrieved from his room as she set herself up for one last kick. With a grunt Biollante poured all she had left into the kick wick impacted with a satisfying ‘whump’, “Heh, not bad, I could actually feel that one through the padding.” Godzilla said with a mixture of genuine praise sibling mockery, “Hah, give me a... second to catch my breath... and I’ll kick your teeth in.” Biollante responded between pants with a face of both pride and defiance, the siblings having a quick chuckle over it. “You said ‘college is a mistake’, are things really going that badly?” Biollante asked as the two rested, “Meh, it’s mostly a lack of sleep and the fact that I don’t understand half the shit in my assignments.” Godzilla responded, “I stand by my earlier statement though.” At that moment someone who Godzilla recognized as another member of the martial arts club jogged up to them. “Oh, there you are.” He said coming up to the two, “The captain says he needs all of us to come to the club room, it’s about the tournament.” “It’s getting to be that time huh, give me a minute and I’ll head over.” Godzilla answered and with a nod the other member headed off. “Well, I can’t exactly leave you here alone and I don’t want to bring you with either.” Godzilla said as he looked over t Biollante, “You’re not dropping me on Anguirus or Rodan are you?” she responded, cringing at the idea, “Hell no, I’m not sure if you would be a bad influence on them, or they on you.” Godzilla said, “Still, someone has to, but that really only leaves...” he trailed off, Godzilla knew Biollante would be fine with the idea, but he was also aware of the potential consequences of it, he would have to deal with that before signing off on the idea. “Swear you won’t say anything weird.” Godzilla said as he pulled out his phone, “Define weird.” Biollante replied, she had an idea of what he meant, but wanted to egg her brother on just a bit, “I can tell you know exactly what I mean, now swear it.” He answered, unamused, “Ugh, fine, I swear.”. Godzilla figured that was the best he was going to get and selected Mothras’ name from his contacts.

Mothra made her way to the central courtyard area and found Biollante waiting there, just like Godzilla said. This was hardly the first time she’d met Biollante, nor the first time Mothra had been asked to look after her, they’d played together a bit when Biollante was still in elementary school, hung out and talked during bigger group get-togethers, and Mothra had kept watch of her on a couple of occasions where both her and Godzilla’s’ parents were working and Godzilla was busy with club activities when she was, again, still in elementary. Biollante looked up, saw Mothra approaching and gave her a smile and a wave. “It’s nice to see you again Biollante,” Mothra said as she sat on the bench next to her, “have you been doing well?” “Mostly, yeah.” Biollante responded, “Oh yeah, I wanted to tell you this, so the other day-” she began, Mothra listening intently and chiming in as the story went on. “-as a result, nobody is allowed to bring grapes to the room anymore.” Mothra concluded her own story, “That madman.” Biollante responded in bewilderment “Hey Mothra?” Biollante asked after a few seconds, “When are you gonna confess to my brother?” “W-What?” Mothra answered in shock, “Why are you asking this all of a sudden?” “Well, I know you’re super into him, I think it would be awesome for you to be my sister after you two get hitched, and also he’s dumb and needs someone like you to fix that.” Biollante elaborated “I... uuuhh... ‘hitched’, that’s...” Mothra stammered as she collected her thoughts “listen, Godzilla is... I don’t think he’s really looking for... a relationship right now. I mean, I know he’s going mad with his classes, plus with the club and tournament coming up... I’d... I’d just be distracting him. Besides... I think he’d want someone who could... keep up with him a bit more.” She concluded, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. “Don’t sell yourself short like that. Trust me when I say you’re exactly what my brother needs.” Biollante sternly responded, to which Mothra simply gave a sincere smile and a nod, a part of her truly believing those words.

Meanwhile at the club room Toshi was finishing the second part of his rundown with the team, “That concludes the training plan to fully prep for the tournament.” He let out a troubled sigh before continuing, “Now for the part I wish I didn’t have to tell you, just like last year, Uchujin Academy is one of our potential opponents in the qualifiers.” Godzilla had herd of that school, it had earned equal fame and infamy for it’s focus on taking in foreign students from families known to have a great deal of money behind them, and while this did mean the school had some of the best staff and facilities in the country, that same policy also led them to shut their doors to all but the most economically elite, local officials also criticised the academy for the fact that only about 2% of it’s total student body were native Japanese. Godzilla himself wasn’t much of a fan of Uchujin Academy, to him, the whole place reeked of arrogance and elitism. “last year, they defeated us in the first round, and then went on to place 3rd later that same year.” Toshi continued, “To make it worse, this year on their team, they snagged the triplets Ichi, Ni, and San Sakamoto.” He concluded. “Wait, seriously?” Godzilla mumbled to himself in surprise, those were three names he was familiar with, the three made a name for themselves for multiple tournament wins across Europe, their family had a lot of political pull across the continent to boot. Godzilla had seen a few of their matches online, they were definitely skilled, however, only Ichi participated in recent years due to issues his brothers had. San had been bared from participating for ignoring calls from referees and, as a result, hospitalizing several of his opponents, while San would fight his opponent for a while, learn their style, then “get bored” and simply walk out of the ring, now the two handled Ichis’ training personally, Ichi himself was known to be exceptionally prideful. The three were also sometimes referred to as the “Ghidorah Triplets”, named after their families crest, a golden dragon with three heads. While most of the club members starting saying it was already over Godzilla got their attentions when he just started laughing, “What the hell is wrong with you?” one asked, “Heh heh... nothing, it just makes this easy.” Godzilla said, full of confidence, “We train up, go in, eat everyone’s asses, and get payback for last year while knocking Uchujin and the ‘Ghidorah’s’ down a few pegs. Now I’m REALLY looking forward to this.”. A few minutes later Godzilla made his way to the central courtyard and found Mothra and Biollante on one of the benches, “Hey,” he called out, “it’s all wrapped up.”, “How did it go?” Mothra asked, “It’s definitely going to be more interesting than I first though, someone with actual talent is apparently showing up.” Godzilla answered, his zeal obvious in his voice, “That’s great to hear!” Mothra responded. “Oh yeah... uh, Mothy, listen, with the training for the tournament starting, I uh...” Godzilla stumbled as he looked for the right words, Biollante looked up at her brother and silently begged he wouldn’t say something stupid, Mothras’ heart sank a little in fear of what he might say, and without really thinking she asked, “Do you... want me to stop coming to practice?” a bit of hurt evident in her voice, “What?” Godzilla said in shock, looking straight at her, “No! It’s... the opposite actually. I was going to make sure if you were still coming or not. I... I like having you there... while I train... it uh... it just kind of help alright?” he said with full honesty, just letting out the words as they came. Mothra felt relief swell in her as a smile spread across her face, “Of course, whenever I’m able.” He responded with glee. Biollante looked back and forth at the two and the joy on their faces, ‘Well, I think this counts as progress.’ She thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Well, 13’s fabled bad luck hit me hard this chapter, lack of time, writers block, and technical issues all at once! But I have persevered! The couples voting gauntlet is still open by the way, see the notes at the end of the previous chapter for details, and if any of you are concerned, no, the identities of who voted for, or submitted, what couple, will remain completely confidential. I look forward to seeing all of your submissions. We're closing in on the big 1000, keep it up! As always, please give any of your thoughts, comments, questions, or feedback, just keep it respectful, and keep spreading the links around to anyone who you think will enjoy this, that’s what it’s hear for after all.


	14. Chapter 14: How Did You Spend the Break?

IMPORTANT: See notes at the end. 

Golden Week is nearly over, Now might be a good time to take a peek at how some of them spent this last day.

A frantic knocking was heard outside the door to Varans’ dorm, this interrupted his important task of having nothing better to do than watch old reruns of game shows. “Stop knocking, I hear you!” Varan called out as he got up and headed to the door, opening it to find a panicked looking Rodan, “Thank god you’re here!” Rodan exclaimed, “look, I put it off for too long and now I need to borrow your cultural history homework so I can make an edited copy!”. Varan just stared at him deadpan for a moment before responding, “Hell no.”, “What?” Rodan said in shock, “I said Hell no. College gives even more of a shit about copied assignments than high school, you made your bed, now lie in it!” Varan retorted, pointing a judging finger at Rodan. “What if I help you with whatever assignments you have left in exchange?” Rodan offered, “Nope, I finished all mine last night.” Varan answered, “I see... I... I didn’t have a plan past that. I honestly never considered that you would actually have your work finished.” Rodan explained, as his entire plan crumbled away. “Yep, good luck with all that.” Said Varan as he began to close the door, “Wait, hold on a second!” Rodan pleaded, Varan simply gave a villainous laugh as it shut, “Varan. Varan get back here!” he heard Rodan call from outside, he answered by ensuring Rodan could hear the click of his door locking, “You son of a bitch!” Rodan shouted before giving up and stomping off to except his fate.

“Hey Moll, do you ever think about getting a boyfriend?” Lora asked her twin, who looked up from her book puzzled, “Where did this come from?” she inquired. “Well, it was just going through my head that, like, Mothra and Megaguirus are with their families right now, and Scylla and Mutosan and finishing up assignments, and then there’s you and me, just kind of sitting in our dorm.” Lora explained, “And eventually my brain went ‘wouldn’t it be nice to have a guy to just be doing stuff with right now?’ and then I realized that I hadn’t really thought about that kind of stuff much outside of when we tease Mothra about Godzilla.” “I see now.” Moll responded, pausing to think for a moment before continuing, “Personally, it has crossed my mind a couple of times, you and I have both had childish crushes in the past, but as for something more serious... well... honestly that’s a bit difficult to answer.” “Why’s that?” Lora sked, she was curious now, normally Moll had n easy precise answer for her, “When I think about meeting a new guy I’m simultaneously excited and nervous of the prospect, I’d want to talk to him, get to know him, see what makes him tick... but I’m equally afraid of putting in that time and winding up heart broken.” Moll elaborated, “So then I think, ‘maybe one of the guys we already know?’ but I get a different problem, I know them, I like all of them to various degrees, it wouldn’t be hard to get closer, but then what if it doesn’t work out and it becomes awkward for us to talk, strains our friendship, strains the ties between all of us and the rest of the boys.” Moll concluded, “Wow, Not only did you put way more thought into this than me, you completely overthought it.” Lora responded with a touch of sarcasm, “Like, I get your worries, but we’ve known guys long enough that, unless it was something huge, they’d probably be able to let it go pretty easily. Plus, you and I are great catches, they’d have to be complete idiots to screw it up with us!” She said in full confidence, “Well, you’re half right, you still need some work to be considered even a decent ‘catch’.” Moll answered teasingly, earning a nasty look from her twin as the two bickered and laughed. 

Godzilla and Mothra walked through the market in search of some good quality tuna, the two had originally arrived separately with there families and wound up bumping into each other later on. Mothra’s mother had forgotten to grab the fish earlier, Mothra offered to go find some for her, and Godzilla offered to go with, partly to help and partly to just spend a little time with her. “What exactly does your mom need it for?” Godzilla asked out of curiosity, “She got into cooking shows recently and saw this one recipe he was really into, I’d tell you the name but it’s Italian so I don’t actually remember what it was.” Mothra replied slightly apologetically, “Ummm... you... didn’t have to come with me. I mean, I don’t mind, but... you were... with your family and...” she stammered, Mothra was honestly happy Godzilla had come with her, but a part of her did feel guilty that he’d left his family to do so, “Oh, uh, it’s fine, really. I think they understand, and besides... I... might pick up some for myself.” Godzilla assured her with a half lie. Eventually the two did find a little corner shop with good prices, the looked around, commenting on other things that they thought they might come and back to get another time before finding the fish they had originally come in for. “My my, aren’t you two and odd but cute little couple.” Remarked the little old lady who ran the store with a warm smile as she rang them up, the comment catching Godzilla and Mothra off guard and sending them scrambling for an answer, “Uh... no... we aren’t actually... uuhh...” Godzilla stammered, “Um... I... there’s been a mistake...” Mothra hastily replied, “Hmmm, yes, whatever you say.” The shop owner responded with a knowing grin as the pair left the shop and headed back to their waiting families. Godzilla and Mothra found them all waiting at the outdoor seating area of a small cafe, while the parents chatted casually Biollante looked only seconds away from strangling Battra, “O.K., what’s the problem here?” Godzilla asked, he and Mothra both already fairly certain of the answer, “The Dryad woman insults me!” Battra declared, “I swear, talk like a normal person or I’ll knock your teeth out!” Biollante retorted, Godzilla gave a deadpan grunt and nod, “Battra.” Mothra said with obvious annoyance, their suspicions confirmed. “Oh, your back!” Mothras’ mother cheerfully greeted them, Did you get the tuna?” she asked, as she made her way over. Mothra had inherited much of her looks from her mother, Meiko, the bright eyes, the calm smile, and the same general face shape. Mothras’ father, Shinichi, looked like he was constantly analysing something, had slightly smaller eyes and pronounced cheekbones, which Battra had definitely inherited more of than Mothra. He worked as the chief editor for the local news station. Godzilla’s father, Tomoyuki, was a stern looking man with a pronounced jaw line, he was about two inches shorter than Godzilla and obviously not as muscled. He worked as a financier for the government, and served a couple of years in the navy. Godzilla’s step mother, Rika, looked similar to Biollante, but with shorter hair and a more rounded face than her daughter, with all four together it was much easier to tell that Godzilla and Biollante had come from different parents. “Well, we should probably get going.” Shinichi said as his wife and children came back over to him, “I suppose we should wrap things up for the day too then.” Tomoyuki replied as he and Rika got up from their seats. “It was wonderful to see you again Meiko.” Rika said with a smile, “You too, we must do this again sometime soon.” Meiko replied excitedly, and with an agreement among the four to do just that the two families parted ways. “Oh yeah, hey dad?” Godzilla began as his father started the car to drop Godzilla off back at the Toho U and take the rest back home, “Hm? What is it?” Tomoyuki responded, looking back at his son. “You wanted to know when the tournament was starting up, it’s at the end of the month.” Godzilla explained. “I see.” Tomoyuki responded, giving it some thought, “I definitely won’t be able to make it for the whole event. That said, I think I can convince them to let me see the finals, you just have to make sure your in them.” He said, fully confident his son would be. “Hah, you have a deal old man.” Godzilla said with a grin, he and his father shaking on the agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Hooh boy, we have a lot to cover so strap in. Firstly, I want to apologize for how long it took me to get this chapter finished, my keyboard has recently started to randomly disconnect itself, and with a certain pandemic here in the states causing all the electronics stores in my area to shut down I legitimately have no idea when I will be able to fix this problem. As a result, my biweekly update schedule will, until further notice, be changed to an “it’s done when it’s done” update schedule. Next, A MASSIVE thank you to everyone who's been reading, WE HIT 1000 VIEWS! As for this chapter itself, these were all various chapter ideas that, while I liked, I also couldn’t think of a way to flesh out into full individual chapters but also didn’t want to just scrap. So I hope it turned out alright. Lastly, about the couples poll, I’ve only received one entry this whole time, so I’m curious, was the desire for more couples not as strong as I was led to believe? Were the rules unclear? Should I close the poll on the next chapter as I originally planned or leave it open longer? Do you all think I should go through with the one I did receive? And if for some reason any of you have been holding back on your submission, please DO send it in, and feel free to let me know why you hadn’t before. I want to clarify three things right now, 1. I’m in no way mad or hurt or anything like that about the lack of entries, I am far and away more curious than anything else. 2. If it’s about adding to my workload while writing, don’t worry, adding in new couples is arguably the easiest thing for me to do with how I have things planned out and structured. 3. The story WILL continue, regardless of what happens with the poll. As always please let me know any comments, questions, criticism, or feedback you have, just keep it respectful, and keep spreading the links around to anybody who you think would enjoy this, that’s what it’s here for after all.


	15. Chapter 15: Setting the Stage

Godzilla stared at his phone as he made his way to the club room, reading over rumours and talk about the tournament from a dedicated message board. Some of what he read was outlandish, some jokes, some credible, the individuals who were obviously in-the-know however were all taking about the same people, the Ghidorah triplets. They completely overshadowed everyone else who was competing, at least when it came to schools that would be in the same bracket as Toho U for the District tournament, Godzilla had purposefully kept himself from looking at the line ups for schools outside that grouping to keep his focus on the immediate goal. “What are you looking at Goji?” Mothra asked as she came up beside him, standing on her toes to try and read Godzilla’s’ phone, “Hey Mothy,” he responded, still starring at the screen, “it’s tournament stuff, checking if there’s anyone else I might need to look out for, if so I’ll have to push myself harder in training.” Godzilla explained, “I see, what’s the verdict?” she inquired, “Sort of annoying, I’m not fully certain if it’s just because there big names of if it really is just that no one else of any real note is showing up, but all the people worth listening too are basically only talking about the Ghidorah triplets.”. As the two entered Godzilla went to change into his Gi and told Mothra that if she wanted to stick around she could set up in the back by the Jari Bakos, were he was scheduled to train today. As Godzilla exited the lockers and made his way the bowls of sand he couldn’t help but smile a bit to see Mothra against the wall behind one, his feeling for Mothra could sometimes leave his mind a useless mess when she was around, but for some reason, when it came to this, her presence made him feel more calm and collected while he trained. Godzilla liked that feeling, it made him feel stronger, better, and it meant a lot to him that she did stay. Godzilla took his position at the Jari Bako directly in front of Mothra, prepared himself, got into the proper stance, and started plunging his fingers into the sand with powerful rapid thrusts. Mothra took a glance up at Godzilla as he trained, he looked colossal from where she was sitting, strong, unbreakable, it made her feel safe. She couldn’t help but be amazed sometimes at all the effort he put into his training, always giving at least 100% for it, Mothra didn’t know who the Ghidorah triplets were, but in her mind, it seemed impossible that they would beat him when the time came.

About 30 minutes passed before Toshi called for everyone’s attention, “Listen up, we have a special guest here. He was very eager to see us on the first day of tournament practice. I present Ishiro Tanaka, martial arts enthusiast, pacifist, and founder of Toho University.” Everyone stared at the old man in question, he had thinning grey hair, a similar beard and moustache, glasses, a suit, and a cane adorned with a carved silver dragon head at the end, the entire room bowed in a respectful greeting. Mr. Tanaka wore a feint smile as he looked around the room at the club members, stopping at the first years, “I know some of you, not personally, but, I was the one who scouted you and signed your scholarship notices.” He said, pointing to a few of the first year members, Godzilla included, “I truly look forward to seeing how you all fair in the tournament.” Mr. Tanaka continued. “If I may make a selfish request, I would like to see how well you are all doing thus far, would that be alright captain?” the old man asked Toshi, “We would be honoured, I’ll gather the best two from the first, second, and third years for the demonstration.” The captain responded eagerly. It was decided that the first years would go last, as a way to build anticipation for Mr. Tanaka, the demonstration matches for the third and second years went over smoothly, they were simple demonstrations, just quick matches, whoever’s back hit the mat first lost, then the reps for the next group would take their place, and Godzilla was selected as one of the first year representatives, due to his records from both Jr. high and high school. Concern washed over the rest of the first year members, nobody wanted to be his opponent. Mothra looked around at the faces of the other first years and then up at Godzilla to see how he was handling it, he glanced over at her and gave a slight grunt and a shrug as if to say ‘nothing we can really do about it’, she gave a nod as someone stepped up on the opposite side. Godzilla did his best to hide his annoyance at the selected opponent, Kumonga, who looked less than thrilled himself. Kumonga was appalled by the decision, he felt slighted, belittled, and outright angry, especially after he previously challenged Godzilla, and lost in front of the entire club. “Alright, you should know the rules by this point, please bow and then begin.” Toshi said. As Godzilla bowed something inside Kumonga snapped, his pride and anger over his humiliation completely took over, and before Godzilla could bring his head back up, Kumonga kicked Godzilla as hard as he possibly could in the side of his head. The whole room stared in shock, Kumonga’s face beaming with pride that quickly drained away as Godzilla, fists clenched and body trembling with anger grabbed Kumonga by the ankle. “If you’re gonna hit me when I’m not looking, make sure you do it hard enough to actually knock me out.” Godzilla threatened, before thrusting his arm upward, flipping Kumonga onto his back. Kumonga had never felt as small and weak as he did right then, with Godzilla towering over and glaring down at him. “That is enough!” Mr. Tanaka said a stern look on his face, tinged with disappointment, as he and Toshi stepped towards Godzilla and Kumonga, “You two will remain here after the clubs active hours, the captain and I will discuss your performance and behaviour up to this point, and make our decision accordingly.” he continued, “In the meantime, everyone is to return to their original training schedule.” and with that, Mr. Tanaka and Toshi left the room. The rest of the club slowly dispersed back to their prior stations, Kumonga cursing under his breath as he did, Godzilla gave a dejected sigh and started back towards the bowls of sand, “Goji...” Mothra began as she walked along side him, “I know,” he said before she could finish, “I did something stupid.”, “No, well, maybe, but that’s not it, are you sure you’ll be alright, I mean, it looked like he kicked you pretty hard.” She asked in concern. “Oh, heh, I’ll be fine, it stings sure, but shouldn’t be anything to worry about.” Godzilla reassured her. “Still... I’m gonna get something cool for you to put there, just in case.” Mothra said as she went off, ‘she’s way too good for me.’ Godzilla though to himself with a feint smile as he picked up where he left off.   
Godzilla and Kumonga waited in the now empty club room, the day had ended and all the other members had left, now the two waited in silence for Mr. Tanaka and Toshi to make their decisions. The door opened as the schools founder and the team captain entered and stepped in front of the pair. “We’ve spent some time deliberating the event from earlier, and spoken with other members during this time as well.” Mr. Tanaka began, “As such, we are certain of the decisions we’ve come too.” “Godzilla,” Toshi said, turning to face him, “many of the club members admitted to being... nervous, around you, though mostly from your appearance. That said, you’ve followed through with all the routines with no complaint, and had no prior incidents, you did still act out of turn though. Therefor, as punishment, you will be given a warning and tasked with cleaning the club room for the next two weeks.”. Godzilla was a little surprised by this, part of him expected to be booted from the club from his lack of restraint, “I... I understand. Thank you, I’ll see that it’s done properly.” He responded a moment later, Kumonga scoffed, “Right, that brings us to you.” Toshi said much more sternly, “Your peers had much more issue with you Mr. Inoue.” Mr. Tanaka stated, “Aside from having the larger offense, it would seem this is not the first altercation you’ve initiated during your time here, physical or otherwise. The teams captain also informed me that you have a nasty habit of often simply not showing at all and with no explanation as to why.”, “Why should I be expected to show up in front of these talentless-” Kumonga retorted before Toshi cut him off, “That attitude tight there is exactly what we were talking about. I made an error in assuming that, in front of the schools founder, you would be able to show restraint.”, “That wasn’t the case though.” Mr. Tanaka continued, “f this is how you react due to the results of, from what we have been told, a simple sparring match, then I can’t image what you would do in an official setting. As such, effective immediately, you, Kumonga Inoue, are to have your membership in the club removed, and are barred from entry in the tournament.”, “Wha- you can’t be serous? I-” Kumonga began to argue in rage, “Leave now, or we will someone escort you out.” Toshi warned, and with that, Kumonga stormed out of the room, cursing and swearing under his breath. “Mr. Nakajima, you are excused as well you know.” Mr. Tanaka said to Godzilla after a moment of him just standing there, “Oh, right, I just needed a moment to... process this is I guess.” And so Godzilla left the room to find Mothra waiting in the hall, “Goji, a you alright? I saw the other guy storm off just now and...” she said, going up to Godzilla with worry on her face, “I’m fine Mothy, I’m still in the club, I have to clean the room for a couple weeks, but as long as I don’t smash someone’s head in I can still get on the tournament team.”, Mothra let out a sigh of relief and the two finally got to end the day.

As the above events were taking place, Anguirus, Rodan, and the rest of Godzilla’s group were sitting around in the central courtyard, “Alright, we need to fix this.” Rodan said, looking back and fourth between the rest of the guys, “Fix what exactly?” Anguirus asked, “Are you serious? Look how far we are into the year, despite that, Godzilla has done NOTHING about his Mothra problem.” Rodan explained, “It’s time we take action, formulate a plan, push things forward regardless of how hard we have to shove!”, “Oh this is gonna be a mess and a half.” Varan commented as Rodan shot him a dirty look before Baragon chimed in “Question, if we’re doing this, isn’t it likely the girls are doing something similar with Mothra? If so, then shouldn’t we coordinate them so one group doesn’t mess up the others plan?”, “Hmm... that’s actually a good point, Anguirus, get on that!” Rodan ordered, “What? Why me? Ah, fine, whatever.” Anguirus replied before pulling out his phone and scrolling through his contacts, eventually deciding Moll would be the best option for clear and concise answers. “Hey Moll, here’s the really stupid situation...” Anguirus began as he relayed everything to her while the others conversed, “I don’t know,” Caesar began, “maybe we could get Godzilla to do something like... uh... invite Mothra to hang out while he practices?” “I like it, good start.” Rodan replied, “Moll says that they already got Mothra to do that and that she’s been going to Godzilla’s practice for a while now.” Anguirus informed them. “What? Shit, they’re already ahead of us, we need to act fast.” Rodan exclaimed, “Ahead? Do you think this is a competition? Are you like, 12 or something?” Varan inquired, Rodan dismissed the jabbing question, “Irrelevant! We need options people!”, “Hooh, we’re gonna be here a while.” bemoaned Manda.

Meanwhile at Uchujin Academy, three figures remained in the martial arts teams training area,”40 more!” ordered one of the figures, Ni Sakamoto, he, like the other two, had golden eyes with a snake like shape, and a narrow, angular face. All three were blondes, Ni had his cut short and spiked it slightly at the top. The figure that received the orders gave a nod and began jabbing at the training dummy in front of him, “I finished looking over the roster of schools for this leg of the tournament!” said another of them excitedly, San Sakamoto, the same eyes and face shape, his, similarly blonde, hair however was messier and a bit longer than the other two though, “What’d you find little brother?” Ni asked, “Not much, everyone we’re up against is basically a no name, I thoroughly looked into everyone but it was all just local competitions, so big brother should win easily! But it almost feels like all his training will be wasted on weak people.” San replied, his mood souring a little bit at the last sentence. The last one, Ichi Sakamoto, gave a sigh and turned to his younger brothers, his hair was slicked back except for four styled spiked just above and behind his ears, his voice more authoritative than his siblings, “That’s just how it is sometimes San, I’m disappointed sure, but it makes it easy to prove the facts. I’m already the strongest in Europe, and soon, I’ll have that title in Japan too.” He assured them with a devilish smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: HOOH BOY did this take time. It’s been a little while since the last chapter, a little bit of an emergency came up IRL that, thankfully, all turned out alright. I guess I’ll put this out there too, since I want to keep uploads exclusive to actual chapters, if you want to get updates on how things are progressing then you can find me on the Godzilla X Mothra subreddit under the username ProgRise. More importantly though, I hope you all enjoy this slightly longer chapter and your first look at the Ghidorah Triplets. As always please let me know any comments, questions, feedback, or criticism you have, just keep it respectful, and remember to share this story around to anyone who you think would enjoy it, that what it’s here for after all.


	16. I am sorry

Hello everyone, I'd like to take a moment to discuss my absence. Something has happened in my personal life that has left me hurt and exhausted on a mental and emotional level. It has destroyed a good deal of my motivation for writing Toho U as well as other things I was working on. I don't want to get into a real discussion on it as as the "wounds" are slow to heal, but I will clear some things. Physically, I am uninjured. There has not been any sort of attack or harassment against me for the story either online or irl. Nothing has happened to change how I feel about the Godzilla series, or anyone tied to it's creation/continued production. This is unrelated to the irl friend I mentioned a while back, he's, thankfully, doing perfectly fine. Now, where does that leave Toho U? Honestly, I don't know right now. As much as I would like to say that a new chapter will be up soon, that isn't the case, much of the subject matter of Toho U brings up a lot of memories associated with what happened to me, and it makes the story very painful to work on. While there is a chance that I might continue one day, it is equally possible that it might remain unfinished. This change in my life has had a lot of negative effects on me, I no longer sleep or eat properly and struggle to do simple self care. I'm deeply sorry, but right now I need time to recover.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter of my first fic. If you have any feedback then let me know, all I ask is that you be respectful. My main concern is whether or not everything is flowing well from descriptors to dialogue, but if you noticed anything else I would appreciate the heads up. Also, feel free to ask questions if you have them.


End file.
